It's just the start
by Charls01
Summary: Going back to the beginning with a few variations and the bits in between we missed. (It's been a while so bare with me :) )
1. Chapter 1

Caroline lay stunned she wasn't sure what had just happened the last thing she remembered was rummaging to answer her phone in her pocket, then waking up like this at all the bottom of the stairs feeling rather bruised. She fluttered her eyes open trying to clear her vision, she was aware a few people gathered around her. Her eyes coming to focus on one face she didn't recognize, but one she would protest until her last breathe was the most beautiful, the most breathe taking.

Her gentle tones echoed over her "are you ok", caroline patted herself down mentally and physically assessing her over all state. "Yes I'm fine, just rather embarrassed" she smiled shly before sitting up and then standing. The crowd around her dissipating "I was just trying to find my phone, I must have slipped" kate nestled her arm under hers and helped her regain her poise. "Well you took quite a tumble you were unresponsive for a while there". "Was I?, I feel ok now as I said just embarrassed how many people saw it?" She grimaced at the prospect of the news being all over the school by the end of the day. "Not many im glad your ok though, never do heels myself always an added challenge even if they do make your legs look fab" kate finished. Shit! Did I just say that out loud, she watched Carolines shy smile confirm she had. Caroline smirked at a flushed looking woman before her, visible reprimanding herself for the slip. "Well Thank you for your help, I'm Dr Elliot I'm sure I don't recognize you" her usually hard exterior already softened as the woman in front of her smiled warmly.

"That's ok, I'm Kate McKenzie I was actually ringing you to find out where you office was I'm lost, so I hate to admit it but if you were looking for your phone this may well be partially my fault".

Kate couldn't help feel bad as she watched the woman who in apperence seemed very well kept, brush herself down and restore order to her immaculate two piece suit with a softy silk shirt beneath. "No it's fine honestly, there was a sign saying the steps were wet, I should have slowed down but I was running late for our meeting. I'm usually untouchable in these heels" Caroline laughed was she flirting, no surely not ...but still she was charmed by how easily this woman had pulled down her defenses.

Caroline reached her outer office door holding it open for the woman standing beside her, caroline followed as they entered. "Take a seat Ms McKenzie" Caroline offered gesturing to the sofas in her office with a small oak coffee table aside it.

"Thank you, please call me kate" caroline smiled "of course, please call me Caroline". They sat for some time discussing the position before getting side tracked onto other matters, it was strange Kate noted it felt oddity familiar between them, informal definitely. "So Caroline do I get extra brownie points when your making your decision on whether to hire me, based on my helping out this morning" Kate smirked.

Caroline wrinkled her forehead as if in deep through "Well possibly ,... Or I could take them away as you said you may possibly have been an influencing factor ringing my phone constantly". Kate raised an eyebrow playfully "Well yes true, but you must admire my need for punctuality I didn't want to be late to meet you. I think you also mentioned yourself the steps were wet and should have slowed down" Kate concluded smirking. "Umm" Caroline smirked "shall we call it a level playing field then" she watched as Kate's mouth stretched into a grin and she nodded in agreement. "Deal, well it was lovely to meet you Caroline ,I'll await to hear from you about the position" she reached to shake her hand. "I have to say your nothing like the dragon in heels that was described to me prior to our meeting" she laughed at Carolines dumbfounded face, she turned and let herself out of the office.

Caroline sat back down with little effort, not very often did someone leave her speechless, yet Kate McKenzie had definitely done that. Let's face it she was beautiful, funny, her cv and achievements impeccable, and she seemed to genuinely care about teaching. What was more, what fully surprised her was that she found she liked her, really liked her like they had known each other for years.

It was a strange feeling she felt exposed as if Kate saw straight through her, she wasn't scared of her, like most of the other staff she in theory she could potentially be a challenge. She seemed rather opinionated but in a dedicated kind of way, she got things done, much like herself. Caroline shook her head and stood heading to her chair, Who was she kidding she had the job the moment I saw her, at least now academically I can justify my decision, she's perfect, and well I'm always up for a challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey to anyone reading this , this is just suppost to be a bit of fun. Hopefully to aid in the heartbreak of their being no more Caroline and kate to look forward too :(.

I know my spelling and grammer is not the best but it's the best I can do after a 10 hour day. I write to unwind so i know is not great! But for anyone interested in reading I look forward to seeing what you xx

It had been 3 days she had followed procedures and had met a couple of other applicants for the position, but even if Kate hadn't been so perfect, they would have in no way shone. So she reassured herself she was justly being biased, filling out the required paper work, she hesitantly picked up the phone.

It rang and rang her foot tapping the table leg echoed around the room, disappointment taking over as she went to end the unanswered call. A sharp girlish giggle stopping her in her tracks "hello?" Kates intrigued voice echoed again. "Oh hello Kate its Caroline..." A pause "Elliot from Sulgrave" she added of course she wasn't going to remember her well enough to know who was calling she berated herself. "Hello, I knew who you were Caroline, I've been hoping you would call for days" Caroline could hear her smile, her relief at finally relieving the call. "Sorry I was in the garden taking use of the time at home, I didn't expect you to call today as its a Friday I assumed you'd be rushed off your feet". Caroline swiveled her chair to face the wall ignoring the sky high stacks of papers and reports, "no not too busy.. I just wanted to let you know that we'd love to, I'd love to offer you the position here. If of course you wished to take it that is" another pause she heard Kates breathes. "Um yes ... Yes of course I'd be delighted" Kate chirped the excitement audible, and caroline couldn't help but find her enthusiasm even more endearing.

"Well great, well when would be suitable to go over a few bits and arrange the earliest you would be able to start", Caroline chirped back the enthusiasm becoming contagious. "Well I'm flexible Caroline, I'm free as a bird" kate said softly, "well I don't suppose you fancied a drink tonight then do you? Caroline hesitatingly asked. " It's been a long week and..." She ran out of justifiable excuses, to explain that she had just almost unconsciously asked the not even new teacher out for drinks.

"Sorry that's probably... Inappropriate ...I mean maybe it would cause problems..." Caroline muttered. She suddenly felt out of her depth what the hell had she been thinking anyway, she never mixed work and her social life. Let alone a new teacher and quite so informally, "No! I'd love too" Kate replied in protest to Carolines uneasiness. "Really?" Caroline listened as kate giggled down the phone "yes I'd love to, it's been ages since I went out. Where and when?" A refreshed calm sinking over Caroline, confidence rising "the crown at 7, ok?".

"Sure look forward to it, and thanks again my mum will be pleased I'm no longer unemployed a weight off her mind" kate laughed. Caroline joining in "ok see you later, enjoy your gardening", "i will enjoy your paper work" she placed the phone down and sat a little confused, how had that happened. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing was it? It's not unprofessional to ease new colleagues in? Make them feel comfortable and the sooner they spoke the sooner she could start.

This all felt so unlike her, and yet she had suggested it... Strange really but what harm could it do. She had enjoyed Kates company the other day, yes well it was an interview but they hadn't stuck to topic. Exactly what are you doing Caroline? She argued with herself turning to face the paperwork and reports once again. She sat for a while before seeing an hour had passed, since she had first picked up the phone and she had yet to make a dent on her to do list. Usually she wouldn't have minded sitting home most of the weekend working, it wasn't as if she had a life. She just sorted out the boys and tried to fill the void with work, until Monday rolled round again!.

It had been less stressful since John had left, she was alone more un hassled. But she had found the house felt emptier when the boys were away Friday and Saturday nights. Not tonight though she had a date with a bottle of merlot, she found herself drifting once again... I wonder if kate likes red wine? We could share ... If not i can just have a bottle to myself she laughed who was she fooling. Most nights she drank a bottle to help her get over the day, and to aid in her getting to sleep before the early hours of the morning. It would make a nice change to have a drink with a friend, much healthier she thought. So was that what kate was a friend, no a colleague hopefully both she decided before setting her mind in focus and taking a pen to tackle the top report. She would soon find out she thought as the bell rang for the end of day, for the first time in months she found herself looking forward to Friday night again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the kind reviews, it's always lovely to read your enjoying reading. I wanted to update but I've been ill all week, so this may not be my best but here goes :) xx

Caroline had anxiously pulled up outside the empty pub, to see a fresh smiling face warmly greeting her. "You haven't been here long have you" caroline asked, "no only half an hour" kate replied watching the embarrassment fleck over Carolines freckled face. "Relax caroline I'm joking I got here less than five minutes ago" she laughed seeing Caroline visibly relax. "Sorry I'm a bit out of practice of this having a social life business, shall we go in and get warm" she asked following kate up the stone steps.

It had taken about half an hour for the informalities to fully settle in, now the second bottle of red had been served up. "So are you excited about starting at Sulgrave, I suppose I better ask you about your timetable". Caroline trying to keep a little bit professional no sense in throwing all her inhibitions out the window just yet. "As I said Caroline I'm happy to start whenever, Monday?" Kate questioned. "This Monday right well yes..." Caroline finished "I would have to work a few things out but yes that would be great. "Well I've had such a warm welcome how could I not be wholly looking forward to the new challenges ahead" kate smirked.

A month had passed without much stress, she had finally settled in to her new role and the children seemed to really enjoy their studies which always helped. She had to admit she'd been very excited at getting to grips with the schools facilities it wasn't oftern she had access to several pianos, an organ, and visual and speaking computer aids that helped the children learn their lanaguages. She had most definitely landed on her feet here, it definitely made a difference that some parents had the money to pay for their children's education. She had also found her feet with the staff quicker than she had thought, since she hadn't come from a privileged background. She had instantly warmed to the other department heads making meetings that much less stressful, she had been on several excursions to the teachers local pub. And best of all she had seen quite a lot of Caroline, they had inevitably had to work closely together initially for caroline to see she had settled in. But in this time she had noticed how much their friendship had grown, they had taken to having morning coffee in her free periods and drinks in the evening. It was a strange feeling she wasn't used to things all being so easy, if she was honest a part of her was pre-empting the fall out where things usually began to unravel. But so far it hadn't come, until that evening when she realized it was all about to change.

Caroline had been throwing herself into work, and honestly she had had a busier schedule than normal. But she was also making sure she had time for a social life now she was slowly clawing it back piece by piece. It felt like forever ago John had left, the best two months she could remember in years. She checked her watch she had twenty minutes until her next meeting she could nip down and get some lunch, not something she often braved but she liked to make an apperance every so often. She stood up gripping the table to steadier herself, maybe she really should eat something honestly she couldn't remember when she had last eaten. She really was a mess when Beverely wasn't here she was so used to her keeping her fed and watered, it wasn't until she was off that she realized how quickly she became unravelled. She stood carefully making her way along the hallway and down to the lunch hall, she smiled and made brief conversation with a few of the staff before jumping the cue and grabbing what she fancied.

She saw kate at the end of the hall in an animated discussion with a pupil, never off duty that one she thought, turning and heading out the side door.

"Hey you, were you not going to come and find me before you disappeared I haven't seen you for a few days". "Hi Kate sorry I've been so busy with Beverely not here to keep me in check, and honestly I'm not feeling too great, she perched herself against the wall as the dizziness finally stopped". As she looked up at Kate she immediately saw the concern and affection in the eyes staring back at her, "I'll be fine, just need to refuel" she held up her lunch. "If your sure, don't go over doing it, we'll let me know of your still on for Friday night". Kate finished smiling before leaving caroline to make her way towards the sanctity of her office.

Friday finally upon them caroline had given her self the afternoon off as a special treat, something that was practically unheard of, but she hadn't managed to totally shift the feeling she was coming down with something. All week she had been feeling dizzy and feeling very sick, she must be over doing it ,So she had spent a long afternoon in the bath and was surprised how refreshed she felt.

She found some smart casual clothes and headed over to Kates, she couldn't help admit silently to herself how much she was look forward to seeing hadn't spent much time together for days she'd been so busy and feeling so rubbish, a wide smile across her face as Kate opened the door a wide grin on her face "Caroline". "I'm glad you came I was worried when you left early you might not have been up for tonight" she smiled timidly, " I hope your feeling better?". "Are you kidding I've been looking forward to it all week, and yes I'm feeling much more myself, thank you" caroline smiled as kate helped her in and took her coat.


	4. Chapter 4

This little twist is where I will base the story on, I hope you don't all think it's complete rubbish. As always I appologise for spelling ect I try my best but it's not my strength, but i just enjoy writing these two. So I hope you enjoy it , thank you to everyone reading and leaving your lovely comments :) xx

Caroline had enjoyed a relaxed evening with several bottles of her favorite Merlot, which she doubted was a coincidence. As she finished her dinner and they retired to the living room all seemed right with the world again, she felt more herself. Caroline couldn't help but lean her head back against the back of the sofa "that was delicious thank you kate" she smiled as kate joined her, they found their bodies some how closer than before.

As kate closed her eyes as she lay next to her, she couldn't ignore the sudden rush of desire to kiss her. As quickly as the thought entered her head a smile appeared across kates rosy lips "are you staring at me Elliot?", "umm no..." Caroline laughed. Kate shuffled her head further along the back rest of the sofa "penny This little twist for them, you've not been yourself all week" she whispered.

Carolines breathe was taken she lost all ability to speak or to reason, as kate softly opened her eyes and peered into her soul. It took all of a second to allow her brain to overtake her body and she found her lips slowly caressing her companions. Caroline slowly bit kates bottom lip asking permission as kate dutifully allowed both edging closer, bodies now pressed against one another in need. Caroline couldn't help marvel in the erotic charge surging through her body she had never been so turned on, and well so confused. Slowly the kiss dissipated and caroline moved her head back and kate copied, "ummm well I wasn't expecting that" kate laughed. Caroline shifted away a little further now feeling exposed foolish, "I'm sorry I don't know where that came from i...". Her words silenced as Kate took her hand "Caroline don't panic, it can mean as little or as much as you want it too. But I have to admit that is not the first time I've thought about kissing you" kate smirked.

"I really like you kate, have since we first met if I'm honest with you. But this isn't exactly something I'm ofay with, I don't know what I am saying... I mean I liked kissing you, no liked is the wrong word... But you know what I am saying but it's..." Caroline continued to babble. Kate sat up finding herself now even closer "caroline this isn't entirely new to me I've always known I've liked women I only ever got married to try and fit the norm, which obviously didn't work. I suppose the question is do you enjoy spending time with me? Have you ever thought about me in any other way than a friend? What made you want to kiss me?" Kate asked her eyes so soft and gentle staring at her.

Caroline looked down "yes to all the above", kate gently lifted her chin "well that's not a bad thing is it?" She asked softly. All caroline could comprehend was the tingling of her lips, those beautiful eyes staring at her, her soft hand upon her chin. "Kate I've known since I met you how I felt about you really deep down. I've tried to pretend we're just friends but we're not, not to me. I look forward to seeing you, I plan my day so I can drop in on you, if I'm feeling down, happy, stressed your who I want to see. I notice how stunning you look and how beautiful and kind you are to me and everyone else, and yes kate I have thought about you other than in a friendship way. But all of that is so hard for to admit because I don't do this kind of thing with anyone even with John it was more a formality than because I loved him. We haven't known each other that long and I'm your boss, newly separated I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage. I can't promise anything because I don't wholly understand any of this myself and well I'm just a total mess to be honest. I've been a neurotic mess most my life but since John left its just opened the gates on everything I've ever tried to keep in check and...". The tears now freely flowing "I don't know what's wrong with me at the moment kate, sorry I'm sure none of this makes any sense to you".

Kate said everything in one action as she leant across and sealed her lips across hers, reveling in the moan that caroline purred as she pulled her head in further, her hands roaming across her back to the base of her neck. Finally caroline pulled away "jezz, your very good at that" caroline growled shuffling to remain composed. Running a hand through her hair and letting her cheeks flush "Mmm thanks your not too shabby yourself". They had managed to regain some normal chatter before it had become late and after much procrastinating on both sides they had agreed to called it a night.

Caroline had stood up feeling dizzy and sat down again, "I'm ok, honestly kate" it's happened a few times the last few weeks as well as the being sick. I think it's just the stress of the boys since John has left and work has been busy. I'm fine just need to take it easy which I don't do too easily" she chuckled, surveying Kates now even more concerned face.

"When you say a few weeks how long do we mean, I know you you play things down this has become apparent since I got to know you" kate asked sincerely. "Well maybe 2 months I will go see the doctor if it continues I think it's just things are hectic, but I'll be fine im as tough as old boots" she smirked. "Caroline" kate pleaded "kate please it's nothing another kiss from you won't fix" she smiled as kate drew closer "are you sure about this caroline. I know I said I could be whatever you wanted it to be but I have to admit I'm very keen on you, so.." She trailed off as caroline pulled her in closer calming her lips, lost in the moment of pure perfection. "All I'll say is this kate I never have done causal and I don't plan to start now" a reassuring smiles won kates concerned face over. "Right well let me put the kettle on before you go I'll feel happier and perhaps I should call a cab, and you will be booking a doctors appointment first thing Monday ok?" "Ok" Caroline nodded. Kate disappeared into the kitchen returning with cups of steaming coffee, caroline couldn't hide the disgust as the smell waffled in. "Just a moment" she said half running to the down stairs toilet and unceremoniously threwing up. She finally pulled herself together and unlocking the door nearly walked into kate who no doubt had guessed she'd been sick. "I'm fine" caroline protested as kate raised her eyebrows in argument "your being sick, having dizzy spells not sleeping that doesn't sound fine to me".

Kate lead her To the dining room "now don't shoot me but have you thought you might be well pregnant?" She watched Carolines face turn from amusement to conern. " what... Come on kate I can't be I mean well I'm 47 this year, and me and John stopped sleeping together over a month before he left". Kate watched her "so theoretically you could be though" Kate probed "come on kate it's not likely" caroline half laughed "its just the flu".

Kate left the room and returned with a small white box "humor me" her stern face a match for even caroline to argue with. " I won't be im too old it's more likely to be the menopause", kate held the box out towards her. She reluctantly took it "okay okay" she stepped into the downstairs loo, she could hear kate outside, "everything alright" she called "yep".

Christ this bought back memories she thought flushing and reappeared in the hall, come on then we can go sit down and wait, i won't be though kate id have known if I was" she remained adamant.

They sat next to each other waiting "ok you can look now" kate said watching Carolines hand shake as she picked up the white stick. She held it frozen for a moment before turning it over her eyes taking in the information, before looking up at Kate for reassurance. "Well?" Kate asked her watching as Caroline handed it to her burying her head in her hands speechless.

"Oh Caroline its not the end of the world" she paused watching the tears now streaking down her face "I can't be... It can't be right. I'm too old to do this again ...on my own im nearly 50 for Christ sake. Kate pulled her in closer "it will be ok" she held her for some time before caroline pulled Away. "You know this gives you a get out of jail free card Kate, I'd never expect you to start anything with me knowing this, it was complicated enough before, but now" she sighed the tears reforming in stronger waves.

"DONT be daft, unless you don't want me? But for me nothing has changed at all your still stunningly beautiful and funny, witty a great kisser and at least we know your not I'll. Just well you know..." "Pregnant" caroline laughed "well yes" kate laughed pulling her in closer. "I don't know about us caroline as its new but this little extra changes nothing for me and I want to support you.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to everyone reading this, and all your lovely and kind reviews does make it worth while :)

i know there are some mixed feelings abut where I'm taking this, but I just thought I'd try something different with these wonderful characters. There will still be the caroline and kate we all know and love but I thought a new dynamic twist could be interesting. So thank you to anyone still reading I look forward to seeing what you think :)

The last 48hours had been a whirl wind she couldn't get her head around things, she didn't know if she was happy or distraught she was both serverL times a day at the moment. Selfishly she couldn't help think about how it would work if she had the baby, what might have been with kate. She wasn't sure she could do this again one her own and at her age, she was close to having an empty house with self sufficent children. But the thought of not having this child made her feel sick, the doctor had said she was 15 weeks gone already, so in her mind she was fighting over the outcome she already knew. She would have this baby she loved it already it just couldn't have come at a more complicated time. But it was too late for regrets now she was pregnant and it was no longer cells but a living being inside her. She buried her head in her hands the tears flowing freely once again for the umpeth time today, all the years she had longed for another child. All those years she had tried to persuade John and then finally the moment they have split after years of misery and now she's was pregnant, the world was cruel.

She felt a gentle hand upon her shoulder, " Kate!" She exclaimed half shocked half relieved, "well Caroline you wouldn't answer your phone I was worried about you. lawerence let me in on his way to his friends, now come here". She spun caroline around in her chair where she sat at the breakfast bar, and pulled her close. Caroline took a deep soothing breathe in this beautiful caring woman's company anything felt possible, she felt soothed. She would soon loose this before she had even got used to it she thought instinctively gripping kate harder, scared to let go. "I'm having this baby kate, it's not what I planned but it's apart of me now, I'm sorry we will never know what this could have been" she cried into kates shoulder.

"caroline" she almost whispered watching those bright blue glistening orbs finally meet hers. Without words she took her lips running her hands up her back pulling her in close, comforting protecting as she felt the air knocked from her as Caroline reciprocated the kiss. Kate couldn't help notice the salty taste of tears and the dampness of her cheeks this moment perfect but filled with sadness.

"I'm not going anywhere Caroline, this doesn't change how I feel about you it's instinctual analmalistc I have no choice in it. Practically yes I know I should run a mile but in my heart your already mine. All I want to do is be with you, love you,show you how wonderful things can be a baby doesn't change that. I'll love the child because they are yours, you know how I feel about babies". Carolines sobering eyes meting hers again "you can't mean that.. Not really we hardly know each other".

Kate stepped back a step holding out her hand "let me show you" she spoke softly lovingly. Caroline hesitated "is this like forever?" She paused watching kate "well to quote prince forever is a mighty long time, but you know in theory" she smiled. "I'm scared kate , I'm scared to know what it's like to be with you and then loose you. It worse to know love and the loose it and how I feel about you scares me witless.

Kate twitched her fingers looking from her hand to caroline, finally she felt a strong hand entwine its fingers in hers. Their eyes meeting both watery and bold sighing their unspoken promises, as kate lead her to the stairs. "Show me where we're going" she spoke huskily kissing her neck her fingers twirling Carolines golden locks. Caroline took a moment to steady herself and took the lead until they found herself in her bedroom.

"Kate oh god I want this"... "But?" Kate tilted her head sympathically. "I'm scared to confuse this already complicated situation, can we go slow". Kate nodded "as slow as you want" she moved closer to her holding her tight kissing her neck, as caroline felt the stress evaporate from her tired body. She felt the spark the arousual, the want charge through her veins.

Caroline lowered herself in the bed taking Kate with her, letting her lie between her legs as she slowly undid Carolines buttons. She felt caroline attempt to copy with her shaking hands "I'm in no rush caroline, this about showing you how I feel about you, for you to trust I'm staying right ?" Caroline nodded letting her resume her undressing.

kates delicate lips tracing over her neck, her breasts she heard the gasp from kate as her lips traced over a nipple. " Your beautiful caroline" she could feel kates smile across her skin, as she closed her eyes tight shut the profoundness of what she felt overwhelming almost painful. She felt kate trace her soft fingers over her torso and over her slightly more rounded stomach and kiss upon it, lingering there until her mouth dropped to her trousers.

Kate slowly slipping them down her soft silky thighs and throwing them away disgaurded on the floor, caroline shuddering at the thought of what would come next. She couldn't help spread her legs a little as kate shuffled in between them, a small cry emitted from her lips as kates thigh hit her centre.

"Christ" an inaudible whimper left her lips as kate trailed down her neck again, and this time didn't stop until she met the damp black cotton panties. Sliding them Down she trailed slow kisses across Carolines inside leg feeling her twitch at her touch, her mouth gently nipping the outer lips of her centre teasingly. A loud exhale escaped Carolines lips as finally kates mouth made contact with her hot centre, feeling kates gentle caring intuitive touches already causing her heat to rise.

Kate lapped at her silky juices, nipping and sucking applying pressure until Carolines hand found her head stilling her. Kate looked up confused "please I need you up here" she almost croaked stifling the sob that sat in her throat. Kate smiled and complied taking her lips once again, pulling her closer tighter protecting her. "Caroline you sure your ok" she asked concerned a vigorous nod urging her on as she sucked at her neck . Carolines hand gripping hers and lowering it between her legs "it's never felt like this" she whispered as kate teased her swollen nub dipping lower to her opening gently exploring. Caroline hips bucking against her hand desperate for release kate lowered her hand and delicately slipped a finger inside her once then twice. Checking she was ok she looked so fragile her eyes shut her breathing slow a tear stained face shone in the light of the beside lamp. God this woman was beautiful she shouldn't say it not yet but she felt it slip from her lips. "I love you caroline" a cry of anguish escaping Her lovers lips as she clung to kate for dear life, scared to loose this moment. Kate thrust her fingers in deeper, harder keeping up the pace she could feel she was close, until finally kate took an erect nipple into her mouth sending caroline hurtling into oblivion. Kate helped her ride the last few waves of her release before tenderly stroking her pale skinned abdomen, "I'm here it's ok". She held her close as the tears escaped their confines, the emotions finally over thrown and with no where else to go erupted from caroline. Her body shook her violently as kate spoke softly tenderly, comforting her until "I love you too kate" was spoken aloud from rosy wet lips. Caroline slowly regaining Her composure and taking Kates lips holding her tight, "I'm scared to but I do kate, I've never felt like this ... I don't want to choose I cant".

"I'm not asking you too Caroline I'm not going anywhere, you do believe that don't you?" Kate waited for an answer that never came as she looked down Caroline was fast asleep in her arms. Pulling the duvet from the bottom of the bed with her leg she pulled it over them and nestled in closer "forever wouldn't be long enough" kate whispered to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to everyone reading and your lovely reviews. I'm so please so many of you are enjoying this, another soppy update for you all. Please let me know hat you think :)

Caroline had woken to the buzzing of her phone, she felt disorientated she took a moment to realize she was in bed and that she wasn't alone. She couldn't have stifled the smile that followed if she had wanted to, she read the message lawerence was staying at Angus's house tonight. Well who could blame him she hadn't been much fun to be around recently especially the last few days, and now the prospect of sitting him down for a chat filled her with dread. She would have to tell him she was pregnant which no doubt he would be appalled at her age and now his dad had left.

He was likely to get further torment at school as well as being the heads kid which was hard enough without scandal, oh and not to mention she had finally embraced her own sexuality and admited she liked sleeping with women. More than that, she was his new languages teacher, God she would be paying for his therapy for the rest of his life. Funny really to the outside world they looked like the perfect family or had done for so many years, it was something she had worked very hard to achieve. It had never been perfect but the more it seemed the less people asked questions, she had the boys both lovely and fairly academic especially William. Then she had John the husband who was a university lecture and novelist and she a powerful head teacher at a prestigious school. So with that came the fairytale house, money, holidays and the stereotype of what everyone strives for.

It had kept noses out which was how she liked it, had they known the real truth that she had settled, she had wanted a family a home and so had married the first man who asked. With little emotional attachment other than desired support and security from her husband, her boys so polar apart which centered the devide John and lawerence and her and William. They would spend weekends barely talking or socializing she had felt so alone since they had grown out of needing her. Her career yes was what it seemed but she had worked furiously long hours, for years to climb to her position and was no attribute to anyone else's help. And as for her tosser of a husband who she had discovered not long into their marriage was a self obsessed alcoholic prat, who's career wasn't much better. One best seller a fluke of luck an idea that actually she had mentioned first and a lecturing job on the side, he held onto by a thread. A sexless marriage most of the time as she had grown to hate him needing her for only that purpose, every other aspect they lived separate lives. So she had in her head closed her mind and let her schedules fill her cramped mind, juggling problems and timings to suit her best around her obligations. She would make the right noises but her heart and mind was gone from him, she no longer wanted him like that and so the marriage inventibly had its card marked.

It hadn't taken her long to realize he was sleeping around and at first she had convinced herself it didn't matter, if it meant she no longer had to partake in that activity. But it had worn her down after finding he had invited some tart back to their house, her bed.

It was finished!

He had left under protest but quickly shacked up with someone half her age, she had felt sorrow for the boys but a sense of freedom for herself finally un chastised, unburdened by him. She had her life back and was slowly piecing it back together how she wanted it, what made her happy.

And now ... She sighed her hand roaming over her stomach "then you" she whispered to herself. Another child from this mess, you will be loved of course, it's just I hadn't planned for you, everything is so all over the place. And then their is Kate, a smile at her name across her lips.. how different it felt to be with her heart, body and soul she couldn't ignore it. It was a happiness a sexiness she had never really believed existed just seeing her face, hearing her voice filled her with excitement, with hope. It pertrified her If she was honest but after years of being unhappy, was it so selfish to embrace it and for once, say sod it and do what she wanted what made her happy regardless of the complications.

She heard Kate groan in her sleep as she shifted upon the bed, just the noise was enough to make her heart swell. She lay back against the pillow her hands traveling across her stomach. At this moment the prospect of these two life altering changes seemed less scary as if, together they would hold each other together. She couldn't do this alone, well she could she was Caroline Elliot she would do whatever she had to survive, but she didn't want to. She wanted kate the words screaming in her head "I love you" kate had whispered her reply "I love you too". So easy so simple everything she had spent a life time searching for, and she had finally found it in the most unlikely place, at the worst time. But she had found it and she wanted to keep it, oh so desperately as if suddenly only kate held her head above the water, her guiding light her life raft.

kates hand slinking across her stomach made her stomach flip, a soft moan as it snaked around her hip "hey you" a sleepy smirk exchanged. "You wore me out" she giggled burying her head into caroline shoulder, which caroline could only think was the most geogeous thing she had ever witnessed. "I meant it Caroline, everything I said" kate said sternly eyes connected staring at one another, "thats just as well because Im not sure I know how to survive with out you, now I have known you. You've turned my world upside down Kate McKenzie.. But I feel as if I can take on anything with you beside me.

"lawerence is out tonight did you want to stay for dinner, so we can maybe talk we sort of skipped that. I think we need to get all the heavy stuff out of the way so we both know what we're letting our selves into before we become more invested". An involuntary shiver ran through her at the prospect of kate turning for the hills and leaving her.

"yes that sounds like a good idea, but we can talk about you my new favorite subject. I plan to have an A in very soon, I want to know everything" kate nuzzled her neck.

"I want to know about you too, kate everything you want to share I want to know".

kate smirked "well I'm Kate ABeeke McKenzie, 45, single child. The best upbringing two very happy parents, I love music. I sing everywhere all the time very annoying I'm told, I love white chocolate buttons always have serious fetish". A smirk Carolines eyes wide listening " Don't ever give me peanuts deadly allergic, might die... Oh yes have an epi pen in my bag should you ever need it. First boyfriend 16 first girlfriends 19, but always knew I liked women... still got married to Richard as you know ... Didn't work what a suprise. I remember the day we met you wore a pink shirt with the top three buttons undone, spent the whole time trying not to stare. You had that georgeous pin striped skirt and those amazing red heels God you looked amazing, you even fell with such grace. You have the most beautiful birthmark on your thigh and a perfect dimple on your right cheek when you smile. Carolines eyes wide "I notice everything when it comes to you, how wonderful you are" a blush flush across Carolines face. "I love languages have been to Italy, france, Greece and am currently teaching myself Latin. My favorite food is Mexican and I love merlot, probably more than I should. And we'll I'm in love with this Georgeous blonde who happnes to be my boss, but one day I can see us married and old together. Which I know might sound heavy but something just seems to feel so right, so perfect I can't imagine any other senario. So that's me about covered, just leaves the magnificent Caroline Elliot to tell me all about herself after dinner" a wicked smile transferred from kate to Carolines lips as Caroline burst out laughing. "You make everything sound so simple, so easy, God your wonderful".


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you so much for your comments and support, means a lot im glad you are enjoying this.

Another update for you to ease you in before I get into the telling of the boys ect... Reviews always Very welcome. Xx

Caroline had to admit now they were more than just friends officially, she found kate an ever greater distraction at work and we'll all the time to be honest.

William was coming down at the weekend and she had planned to tell the boys then, she had stressed over the details of what to tell them. Should she tell them about the baby and give them time before explaining about her and kate. Which would be harder for them to except, she had decided both at the same time. One fowl swoop and then try and guide them through it, she also had John to contend with once he found out she was pregnant. Although she knew he would initially try and get her back use the baby as his leverage, but she also knew once he accepted that wasn't an option. He would want very little to do with the child as he was now living miles away, and it had been hard enough to encourage him to pay an interest with the boys years ago, and then he had been living under the same roof.

She and kate had been seeing each other after work everyday,she had stayed a few nights when Lawerence was out. As much as she missed kate when they were apart, she didn't want him finding out before she had a chance to explain.

Being with Kate was more amazingly wonderful than she could have ever expected in her wildest dreams, to think she had been forever searching for what she wanted in a man. When she needed a woman, kate was so kind so gentle so understanding. It was taking some getting used to but she was loving it, they would spend evenings talking about their days and genuinely being interested and conversing. They would help each other cook dinner and tidy and somehow all the usual menial tasks became fun, when they were done together. Caroline couldn't help note how much she had laughed the last few weeks with kate, everything had a fun free feel to it.

Just doing the washing up last night had been memorable she was washing kate drying, Kates eyes following the movement of her hands. "Are you staring at me?" She smirked watching kate smirk in return "maybe", "I'm just reveling in how beautiful those hands are" kate replied seductively.

Caroline response nervous, she still was unsure how to react to all these compliments, that seemed to constantly flood her way. "Oh these old things, I've had them for years" she teased "I hope you haven't wasted years with them in soapy water. When there are so many more sexy things you could be doing with them, Although you washing up is strangely erotic. "what!" Caroline laughed "okay you got me what I'd really love is you in a pair of rubber gloves, there my utter weakness" kate smiled before she burst out laughing.

Caroline throwing a fist full of bubbles from the wash bowl at kate, watching as they dusted her hair and face like snow flakes. One delicately landing in her nose, caroline then moving forward to gently remove it, her warm wet hands caressing her face. "Your right you know I've learnt lots of things with these hands recently" she smiled. Running them down the contures of kates body and pulling her closer, feeling kates increase of breathe match hers. Eyes meeting deepening the connection, watching each other closely as lips gently brushed together before dipping in deeper.

A loud moan escaping Carolines pursed lips as kate hands found the hem of her shirt, her eyes fluttering shut as her own hands ran across the bare of kates back. Both sinking in deeper to the most amazing influx of the senses, until the loud shrill of the door bell drew them apart.

Caroline came back to the present, blinking away the images that filtered through her brain and stood walking around her desk. Kate would have a free now it was the end of break, she knew she was on playground duty and instantly found herself drawn to the window. Her eyes scanning the scene for her, until she found her, her eyes rested on the beautiful woman who stood in animated conversation with a young sixth former. Caroline felt the tweaks of a smile curve across her face, she could tell she was talking about music from the way kate was excitedly moving her hands as she spoke.

Kate stood shivering it was colder than it looked this morning, but she was glad of the fresh air to give her a boost of energy.

"Hi Miss McKenzie" a young girl Rebecca heading towards her, she was one of her brightest A level students she loved music and was extremely talented. She had helped kate come up with the ideas for the Easter concert, and kate had been amazed at how skilled she was. "I was thinking about the concert I think it would be nice to involve some students from each year, showing the diversity of music ability and also how much we all enjoy it. I was thinking perhaps we could link with the dance and drama clubs to see if we could mix a few bits together. Make it more original I know it would take more work, so if you think maybe it's not..."

"No I think that's a great idea, make it diverse and more students can participate then, I'll speak to Mr jones and Mrs Scott at lunch see what they think. I'm sure Dr Elliot will agree it's a fab idea, I'll look into the details and get back to you Rebecca. It would look amazing on your university application if you lead the organization of it all with me as well" kate smiled.

"Brilliant Miss, we'll see you in class this afternoon" she smiled and was gone once again. Kate wrapped her coat around her closer I wonder if Caroline would mind making the concert a bigger feature, it would take more planning and organization for sure. She felt her cheeks blush at the thought of her a rising heat flooding through her, she felt her she scanned the playground searching for her. Kates eyes finally landing on her window and to her delight, their stood Caroline she could just make out up she wore that georgous purple blouse that was so sexy. A wide smile met her own both staring at each other for a moment, oblivious to anything else a loud bell sounding the end of break broke their eye contact.

Caroline pointed up gesturing to kate to come and find her when she could, to which kate replied with a wonderfully broad smile and a nod of the head before heading inside with the students.

15 minutes later kate found her self pinned against Carolines door, Carolines soft velvet red lips against her neck meeting her lips. Bodies pressed urgently together as lips locked furiously hands roaming, until both in need of air drew apart. "I missed you" kate smiled stroking a stray hair from Carolines face, "I missed you too, I hate it when I wake up without you. I've been a wreak all morning, I've done no work it's very unproductive" Caroline smiled.

"So Tea? Do you have time?" Caroline gestured to the sofa, "always" kate smiled following her to sit beside her, the best place in the world as far as she was concerned.

"I was meaning to ask you well two things... Most importantly am I coming to yours or you coming to mine tonight?" Kate asked looking mockingly serious. "Mine you can stay, I need you to stay... If you want to?", "need you ask Caroline right that's sorted. Only a few more hours until I can have my wicked way with you, you left too early last night" she pouted. "Well lawerence will be out til 8 so if we get home early we will have time totally alone and I'll make it up to you" caroline glowed back at her,

Kate shifted her shirt "look forward to it" she licked her lips, "second thing can I pick your brains about this Easter concert?" , "of course fire away" caroline poured the tea and the next hour was lost in happy conversation and planning.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey thank you for all the lovely comments :) always a joy to read when some has enjoyed an update.

I hope this update is ok I've written it at work, worried I'm going to get caught but had an urge to write this right now. So I apologize if it's not my best or of the spelling ect is awful, I have attempted to proof read it. Look forward to your reviews :) thanks for reading. Charls x

Caroline watchd as a tossled haired kate reappeared from between her legs "God your beautiful, and that's not just that amazing orgasm talking" caroline grinned. "Well I throughly believe in an equal partnership in all aspects so it was only fair I retuned the Favour" she grinned flopping down next to Caroline.

"Caroline sat quietly for a few moments "I'm going to tell the boys tonight" she concluded almost talking to herself. Kate propped her head up on her hand "about us or the baby?" Kates delicate fingers curving over the ever growing roundness of her tummy. "Both ... No point beating around the bush there is no way to sugar coat it for them". Kate nodded sympathetically "it's bound to be a shock but I'm sure they will show you how grown up they are, you can't really avoid it much longer. Kate tilted her head to where her hand sat "people will notice soon and your nearly 22 weeks. And as for telling them about me I'm behind you on whatever you decide, but if they know it means we don't have to sneak and I can openly be there to support you. I hate the thought of you feeling alone with it all, were in this together"Kate kissed Carolines flushed red lips.

"William said he would pick lawerence up so they should be back about quarter past, this is when I need a bloody drink" she sighed, kate felt her tense beside her, as her mind went into over drive once again. "Stop over thinking it, you will know what to say and how ever you say it you can't change how well or how badly they will react. That's down to them isn't it?", She watched the frown etch itself in to Carolines forehead more persistently. "You need to relax but no you can't have a drink so tough" kate concluded playfully. "Rub salt in kate..ee" she yelped as Kates hands had once again driven down to her core, teasing over the fresh wave of juices. "Kate... The boys will be back in 45 minutes" caroline exclaimed indignatly, as kate stuck her tongue out in defiance and drived lower. "I'm relaxing you, we've got time" she whispered her breathe tickling her centre. "kate" her hand now trying to push kates head away in an attempt to stop the affending behavior which was overriding all other senses. "Oh Christ yes, don't stop" caroline cried out in pleasure as kates mouth and hand worked in tandem.

"Relaxed yet" kate asked smirking as Caroline straightened down her hair as she sat at mirror to freshen up, now fully dressed once again. "You know I am" she smiled at kate as kates arms wrapped around her shoulders, eyes meeting reflected in her vintage mirror dresser.

"Ready" kate asked "Ready" caroline spoke confidently pushing herself up from where she sat. "Caroline do you think I should go? Let you speak to the boys alone..." She watched as Carolines face fell. "I ummm... Well I hoped perhaps you might be here and we tell them together, if you are happy with that?".

kates face softened "Of course I will, if that's how you want to do it sweetheart".

They had sat through dinner well enough they had even all managed a conversation, William offered to clear the table. "William don't worry I'll do that, but actually there is something important I need to talk about with you both. Now I want you to know I love you both very much and this won't change anything.

I didnt plan for this to happen or these things to coincide, but they have and I'm happy. I want you both to understand that and try to think of the bigger picture before you make a decision on how you feel about it all".

"God Mum this sounds serious, are we moving to Australia or something?" Lawrence joked. She noticed William silence but a quiet smile upon his face, she knew her eldest son was very good at reading people and was extremely observant. The last weeks or so she had though perhaps he had guessed about her and kate anyway.

"It is important and I want you to know I have thought about how this impacts on you both, but I also have to think about what i want, what makes me happy.

So first bombshell you've noticed kate has been around lots recently, and we are spending more and more time together well we have been seeing each other. I know this may come as a shock, I shocked myself but we were good friends and it's just kind of developed into something more. I love her and I want her to be apart of our lives, she makes me happy, and I hope you will understand. We will of course be discreet but I also don't want to hide, school is different I understand me being your mum is hard enough but for now at home at least I want you to know.

she paused a moment kate giving her a reassuring smile and squeeze of her hand, William looked at her and smiled sweetly "I had kind of guessed to be honest. I'm just glad your happy Mum and if kate makes you happy that's fine by me. You've not been this happy for years so don't let anyone stand in your way". He smiled at his Mum and then kate turning to face his brother. "Thank you sweetheart that means a lot. Lawerence how do you feel about it?" She asked anxiously" , "ok I suppose. I mean as long as you don't flaunt it at school I get enough hassle aready you being the head teacher. But I agree with William you deserve to be happy Mum, and it is 2013" he smiled awqaurdly at his Mum and kate.

"I do understand me being with anyone new will be an adjustment, and I know kate being a woman and working at school makes it more complicated. But I'm so happy I can't give her up, I love you both very much and I'm so greatful your such lovely young men you understand that. Now I know this all a lot to take in but the next think I need to talk to you about is bigger than me and kate as it directly affects you. I don't know how to say this I had no choice in this and even if I had I think I wouldn't have changed it.

This will not change anything with your dad although he will of course have as much or as little involvement as he wants. But mainly it will be the four us dealing with it together kate included", she felt kates grip on her leg tighten reassuringly. "I'm pregnant, I didn't know myself until a few weeks ago and although I was unsure to begin with ,I don't have much choice in the matter Now. I'm nearly four months and I have spoken to kate and she and I will bring the baby up together, I need to tell your dad but nothing will change between me and him".

She shifted her gaze from William to Lawerence both who looked like they been hit by a bus, william opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. "Yes that's how I felt" Caroline joked. "Well I think that's cool, I mean I've always hated being the youngest and well as long as you don't expect me to be a nanny I don't mind. Is it a boy or a girl?" Caroline laughed at Lawrences excitement, "I don't know yet I still can't believe its happening, I've got a scan tomorrow". Lawrence nodded "well I need time to process this I think, can I tell Angus?" Caroline tilted her head. "Yes I'm sure you will want someone to talk to about it all, I know it's a big change. But I obviously would rather nobody else knows just yet, so no massive announcements ok?" He nodded. William sat quietly " William are you ok?" Caroline asked worriedly "um yes I just... That was the last thing I expected you to say. Congratulations I guess" he stood to hug his mum. I'll help in whatever way I can Mum and I'm glad you've got kate to support you" a wide grin upon his face.

Caroline lay in bed kate curled up next to her, "God im glad that's over with I'm exhausted" caroline smiled sleepily. "They took it really well didn't they, I mean I know telling them is just the start its the adjusting and getting used to it. But they didn't tell me I was a let down and they hated me. I mean they are more grown up then I give them credit for, they seemed Initially at least to take it all better than I did" she sighed.

"They love you Caroline they just want you to be happy, and we will all together adjust to all the changes. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere, I love you so much I can't describe it" kate kissed her gently.

"So I suppose at some point I'll have to tell my mother and John, they no doubt will give me a harder time". "One thing at a time sweetheart, let's go and enjoy the scan tomorrow then we can work out the best way to tell them. The main thing is the boys are happy, they are your priority" kate nuzzled her neck. "I love you kate, I never thought I'd ever be this happy. Even with everything, I feel it's all insurmountable if I have you beside me".

"That's how I feel darling now get some sleep, you must be exhausted" they shared a gentle kiss and kate switched on the lap. Caroline felt her snake her arms around her and in that moment she knew everything would be ok, instantly falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry guys noticed in the last chapter I got the dates Ie Carolines due date mixed up. In the last chapter she was 3 months and this one 4 and half months pregnant. Thank you everyone who is reading and all your lovely comments.

"Caroline you can't expect the boys to keep this a secret, it's not fair on them your nearly 5 months gone look at your tummy". Kates tight caring hands caressing over her bump "you need to tell your mother and John as much as I'd love to cut him out, you at least have to give him the chance to step up". Caroline sighed "I know but my mother will not accept any of this well I can guarantee it. And as for John part of me hopes he wants to be involved so this child has a father, and the other part wants him to stay away completely so we can bring the baby up". "Caroline I know it's not easy" kate sympathized she did but she also knew burying her head in the sand wouldn't make the problem go away. "You need to inform the governors too, you can't possibly expect to work right up to the birth and then you will be off. We need to discuss how we will work this out if you will go back to work or not, or if I would stay home or well looking at the other options. But you need to inform them you can't go overdoing things, the doctor has already warned you at your age there is the chance for more risks and to be extra cautious.

"Kate I know your right I do ... It's just making myself do it, as it's not going to be the easiest conversation. But your right I should it's not fair n the boys, I'm just scared if it gets nasty with my mum or John that you will... Well I dont know I'm just scared to loose you". A tear sliding down her face "I'm not going anywhere... Even if I wanted to I couldnt. Know I what it's like to love you, I couldn't live without you now darling".

Kate thought back to a few weeks ago as she had sat holding caroline hands, as she tightly gripped them back. Desperate for reassurance as the small being had appeared on the screen. The beautiful little girl, that was wriggling inside Carolines tummy, it was amazing how clear the 4D scan was. She could see the small infants tiny features on her face she was so incredible.

"you and your little one are etched into my heart now caroline, now promise me you will tell your mum and John first then we can deal with the governors".

"ok sweetheart I promise I will soon" caroline conceded placing a soft delicate kiss upon her lips. "I love you Caroline", "I love you too kate".

A sharp tap at the door made them pull apart Caroline moved to the hall answering the door. "Oh hi John ...um what are you doing here?" She wrapped her cardigan around her bump consciously. "I'm here to pick Lawerence up I said I'd take him to the Angels away game, I assumed he had cleared it with you".

"No he didn't but that's fine" she felt kates eyes upon the back of her head "it's good your here I need to speak to you about something, come in".

"John this is Kate" caroline smiled at her as she navigated her escape "I'll let you both talk".

"what is it then Caroline you look uncomfortable, are the boys ok?", "the boys are fine John but this is important. Right I'm going to drop a bomb shell on you and im aware of that I'm sorry, but I haven't known long and I needed time to plan". She watched him raise his eyebrows in intrigue " first of all I'm pregnant, 5 months almost. I know I should have told you sooner but I wanted to decide what to do and even if I hadn't wanted this baby it was too late to have a choice. But I'm happy it was a shock definitely and I'm sure it will take you some time to process it". She watched his jaw drop as he looked at her and trying to decided her bump, she stood up pulling her Cardigan undone revealing her ever growing bump."I don't expect anything from you John im going to bring this child up, like I did the boys obviously I won't shut you out but things are different now".

She backed away as he stood and moved towards her " Caroline we could give it another go me and you I mean, surely you don't want to do this alone and well me a Judith we are just going through the motions, I'm not happy". "I'm sorry John but I've moved on you choose to break what we had and I now realize just how unhappy I was. This doesn't change anything for me and you we will never be together like that, we will just be parents. I've met someone else, this is the other thing I need to explain she is wonderful and she makes me happy. We plan to bring the baby up together, the boys know and they are adapting to the idea. I appreciate this isn't what you may want to here but ... I love her and Im finally happy".

"Her?... Did you say her? It would be bad enough of you were seeing a man, but a woman Caroline its a little extreme for a mid life crisis. How can you love her we were married for 20 years. Your having my baby..our baby don't we owe it to the boys and this little one to give it a try. How could you have waited so long to tell me I've missed so much" his eyes on her stomach. "you left me John you created this mess, so I'm sorry that you screwing over this family has worked in my favor not yours. But you only have yourself to blame", "Caroline were married" His voice raising an octave higher.

"Look John I always knew I liked women deep down I was kidding myself, you made me laugh and you wanted to be with me so I married you. I wanted to be the norm straight with husband, kids, house with a good job but none of that ever really made me feel complete. There was always something missing and now I know what ...she makes me happy. She wants to stand by me and she gets on well with the boys, I'm finally making sense of my Own life. I will let you be apart of the baby's life but ot is different now and you need to respect that" She said firmly.

"is it that kate woman? Have you moved her in already, you don't waste time do you?", "kettle black don't you think John, anyway it's none of your business now we're not together". Lawrence appearing in the door way "hi dad" he smiled, "hey son, sorry we were just talking about well your mothers life choices". "John we are not going to be like every other couple we are not going to use are children as weapons against one another" she snapped. " The boys are fully away of the situation and as a family we are working through the changes, my children are and always have been my priority". She kissed Lawrremces head "have a nice time, make sure you let me know if your not back for tea" she smile reassuringly. She gave John a small smile "I understand this is hard, have some time to let it sink in and we will talk some more but I won't change my mind".

As the door shut behind them she felt Kates hands around her middle, her lips nibble at her neck, "you did really well sweetheart, it had to be done. He took it better than I thought no shouting at least" kate kissed her neck, "not yet anyway". "Well whatever happens I'm right beside you, now let's go have a nice hot bath together shall we and relax, you need my full undivided attention" kate whispered. Caroline felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck "God your manficent" caroline sighed turning to face Kate. "That sounds perfect I'm so lucky to have you on my life, Kate tell me everything will be ok" she asked sadly. " I promise we will make it work and everyone will find their own happiness in it, Right enough stress for one day up those stairs".


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's taking so long between updates, I just never have time at the moment. So here is another update written at work :) lol, hope it's ok. Thanks again to anyone taking the time to read and comment, it's always lovely to get feedback.

Caroline slumped in her office chair, she had forgotten how exhausting it was being pregnant. She couldn't wait to get home and put her feet up, she hadn't managed to see Kate today whilst at work which normally gave her the boost to carry on until 4. She also couldn't stop her Brain going into overdrive, her mother was back from Gillians tonight and Kate had offered to cook for them all. She was dreading it if she was honest, but she couldn't exactly hide kate for much longer it wasn't fair on anyone. At least she had broken the bombshell that she was pregnant last week whilst they were away. She had expected her Mum to be annoyed she hadn't told her sooner, but she had been quiet about the matter obviously unwilling to say what she thought. She had explain d she hadnt realized and that it didn't change things between her and John. She knew her mothers tight lipped silence wasn't likely to extend to her and kate, her mum had never been particularly accepting but she would have a field day once she heard the whole scenario.

You couldn't make it up it was a little unusual, and she was suprised by herself at how happy and ok she was about it all. But from outsiders looking in she looked like she had had a personality bypass the last few months. Her world completely spinning on it axis but for her it was positive, although she doubted her mother would be so easily pursuaded the same. She rubbed her neck trying to ease the tension unsuccessfully God she couldn't think of anything worse for her to be doing tonight on a normal night, let alone breaking more news to her. She just hoped she wouldn't be too difficult she really didn't have the energy for a confrontation. But she knew at least the boys and Kate would be there and Gillian was always very good at diffusing a difficult situation, she'd been in enough.

She took a deep breathe trying to ignore the rising feeling in her stomach not entirely sure if it was solely down to the little life she carried which, more and more she could feel wriggling inside her. It was becoming more active as the days went on, especially in the evenings when she snuggled up to kate on the sofa or in bed. Her ears pricked up as she heard Kates voice outside the door before she finally stepped inside and eyes locked across the little bundle currently residing on her bladder suddenly over active once again, she found whenever she was with kate it drove the baby awake, her whole body electrified at the presence of the one she loved, and today was no exception.

"Hi Georgeous" I thought I'd drop in and see how you were, Beverely mentioned you were snowed down in paper work. Knew that couldn't be much fun, although I'm sure she told me knowing I'd come and see you to help you through, she's not silly I think she knows about us". Caroline smiled at her sweetly, "speaking of which I've just emailed the goveners explaining my change in circumstances and asking for a meeting. Can't hide it any longer the halls are awash with speculation no doubt". She took Kates smile as a yes "well about time really then" she smiled back. She felt her body relax as kate came to stand behind her showering her neck with lavish kisses, "I missed you" she whispered blowing warm air upon the nape of her neck.

"Well I don't think they are talking about this yet at least" she smirked as her lips took Carolines softly moaning into the embrace".

"Well I was thinking Kate I don't want to have to hide us, I miss not being able to just see you without making some excuse to Beverely. And as you say she's not silly, she probably has seen through us completely, so maybe others have. I was thinking I would announce to the staff about us and of course confirm their suspicions, about the bun in the oven as Lawerence keeps referring to it. But it's up to you as I plan to work for the next month if not two, before going on maternity leave at 8months or so. But that will leave you to deal with the gossip and being in the thick of it all, so if you'd rather I don't need to mention us".

Kate swiveled Carolines chair to face her and knelt resting her arms across Caroline's legs, "I think it's time sweetheart if your ready, the boys know and are coming round to it. You will tell your mum tonight hopefully and the governors know that we're together and your pregnant so if the staff know at least you won't be treated unfairly about it all. It will look odd if the staff don't know before the govenors meeting anyway, we have nothing to hide sweetheart I say tell them. At least I can come and see you everyday and we can travel intogether, two cars is stupid and I will want to take 2 weeks after the baby is born". Kate looked away suddenly shy uncertain "I mean if that's ok with you I'd like to be there". Carolines broad grin reassured her "I'd love that kate, after all this baby will be mostly me and you it's important we all bond as a family. Well I thought if I mentioned it at the end of week meeting at 4pm today then the staff have the weekend to take it in, but it shudnt filter into the students until after the govenors meeting Monday morning. I mean hopefully everyone will be supportive but you never know, and I just hope the boys don't get the flak I know it's hard enough being the head teachers son. Without being the pregnant lesbian head teachers son, so it will give me time to warn them both before Monday".

Caroline slumped back into her chair "Caroline calm down it will all be fine I'm sure, please don't worry yourself over it, it's not good for you. How about I come and do my marking in here this afternoon, so we can spend some time together, I've got a free next. Although I have Got marking to do so no distracting me" kate smirked kissing Carolines nose. "Yes please" caroline whispered "that would be lovely, but no promises, my hormones control me these days". Kate saw the playful sparkle in her eyes as she wet her lips her eyes flitting from eyes to lips, to breasts.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to anyone who is reading this and taking the time to comment :) xx

Honestly the afternoon had not been her most productive, for example she had spent at least the last half an hour looking at Kates cleavage as she leant forward to mark another seemed to be unaware that Carolines pen had yet to meet the paper and the distinct lack of tapping on her laptop, caroline shuffled forward a little and reached a buiscuit from the coffee table they were sitting on the floor around. Before returning to her task of staring at the most beautiful woman she had ever set eyes upon, God she really was flawless magnificent didn't cover it. A warm smile covered her lips as the buiscuit met her lips watching Kates delicate features frowning over something she had read. "Seriously" kate groaned "do I waste my time this person looks like he's been asleep in my lessons", turning her head up to meet Carolines bright blue orbs. "Don't think I haven't noticed you watching me for the last half an hour caroline, it's not helping me to keep my hands to myself" she smiled. "I never said you had to keep your hands to yourself" caroline smirked shifting closer to kate, her hand slowly riding under Kates shirt. "Caroline were at work,I know we're going public but being caught red handed in your office wasn't quite what I thought you were going for" kate laughed. "Well no ... But I don't plan to get caught" caroline smirked running her hand up and round to cup her breast" hearing kate moan. "Don't start what you can't finish Elliot", caroline claiming Kates lips with such passion. "I have no plan of stopping" caroline spoke between lavish kisses. Caroline pushed kate back until they lay on the floor, her hands ravishing every inch of Kates body "God your amazing" kate whispered. Her hands running through Carolines sleek golden locks, feeling her rounded stomach against hers, her leg slipping between Carolines causing a gasp to escape a flushed Carolines lips.

A knock on the door caused them to pause, caroline trying with difficulty to sit back up as Beverly walked into the office. To find her boss and her colleage in a rather compromising clinche on the floor, "oh crap sorry Caroline I did knock twice". Caroline now sitting with the help of kate to help her up smoothed down her clothes as kate tucked her shirt back in. "Oh no... Um... That's..., um fine Beverely, we were just" the words escaped her, "no it's fine Caroline no explaination needed" she said flustered her gaze anywhere but at her boss.

"Well you said you wanted to tell people, you also said we wouldn't get caught in here" kate laughed watching Carolines expression of horror relax. " well as you can guess Beverely ,kate and I are together we're serious about each other, I think she is magnificent, I love her". She turned to smile affectionately at kate, You caught us out but we're meeting the staff at 4 to tell everyone. So if you wouldn't mind keeping it to yourself until then, as I'd rather it didn't start round the rumor mill until everyone has been told". "Of course Caroline" Beverely mimicked zipping her lips, "I'll leave you two to your work, your obviously very busy" Beverly smirked. Caroline felt the flush of her cheeks "oh yes Caroline Gavin rang he said he was in the area Monday could he have a meeting with you Monday afternoon?" Caroline nodded in response, "great I'll tell him". She turned to leave the room "oh and for the record I think it's great, you two make a lovely couple" she smiled and shut the door.

A gaggle of hysteric laughter followed her exit, as caroline and kate fell into each other laughing, "well I think we got away with it" caroline giggled.

Caroline stood up with difficulty holding her rounding stomach and retreated to her desk "hey where do you think your going" kate smirked, "I told you not to start anything you couldn't finish". Carolines electric blue eyes met hers a mix of love and passion, as she held her hand out to kate to hold. "I stick to my word, although being nearly 7 months pregnant my back can't take the floor, come here". Kate moved towards the desk where caroline continued her assult of kisses and appeasing commentary at how amazing her lover was, a hand slowly undid her trousers and slipped inside. Caroline loved watching Kates eyes grow dark, in sheer arousal for her "Christ" kate whispered as Carolines hand slipped with ease into the wetness. She began to stroke gently at first, until her own arousal gave her no choice but to become rougher. She watched Kates eye lids grow heavy leaning back aGainst the desk, as her fingers slipped lower entering her lover roughly with more urgency. She felt a new wave of wetness coat her hand as kate gyrated against it, urging on her own release. Carolines spare hand traveling to caress her hardened nipple, It didn't take long for Kates release to come as Carolines hand thrust harder their lips pressed tightly together. Her breathing erratic her hold on Carolines shoulder almost painful, as she hung on. Her eyes shut crying out a mantra of Carolines name as a final kiss to her neck and thrust of carolines hand, sent her falling into the throngs of an explosive orgasm.

Kate finally Recovered enough and sat up from the desk taking Carolines lips, "you drive me wild, and your just too bloody good at that" kate whispered. Beverly's voice came over the intercom this time,making them both jump, then looking relieved and a little amused, she was obviously taking no risks this time. "Yes Beverly that's fine I'll address it at the meeting at four", Caroline replied glancing at the clock to see the afternoon had run away from her 3.30 already.

Kate peppered kisses on her neck "so you still sure you are happy to tell the staff?", "yes I'd do anything to have you on my desk morning day and night" Caroline smiled sincerely.

"Kate what are you doing?" She half asked already knowing the answer, also knowing she had no power to stop it either. "Taking care of you" was her gentle reply "loving you" Kate whispered, as she slipped onto her knees and carefully pulling down Carolines flesh coloured tights. Caroline spreading her legs an automatic response she felt her own wetness, realizing just how pent up she was her head rolling back as Kates mouth lowered.

Kate let her mouth meet the small thatch of hair and slowly parting her wet centre, reveling in the sent and the sensation of being able to do this, to see her like this. Her hands holding Carolines quaking thighs as she drove her into a frenzy, her head being held lovingly in place by Carolines hand in her hair. A loud groan told kate she was close as her tongue flicked across her centre once more dipping lower to taste her entrance. She slowly slipped her finger inside exploring, as Carolines hips thrust upwards eager to drive up the pace.

"God kate please, I need you hard" kate smirked Carolines, desires had changed through their short time together, due to her being pregnant she assumed but she knew what she liked.

She was insatiable at the moment not that she was complaining, if her life consisted of just doing this all day everyday she would die a happy woman. She teased her a little hearing her groan in frustration, Caroline seemed to take very little to send her into the abyss, but this last month it had been fast, rough., caroline had begged to be owned. Kate had obliged willingly thrusting her fingers deep inside her lover flexing them in just the right place, feeling caroline clench around them. "Yes, Jesus kate, yeah right there" she cried out. Kate thrust harder faster knowing she was on the edge a final swipe of her tongue over her enflamed clit was Carolines down fall and she came hard.

Kate slowly took her time to let her work through the final shudders of her release, before rising to meeting her lips once again. "You can have me anytime you like, where ever you like as long as I get to return the favor" she giggled. " Deal and I think now we have been caught out, there is no reason you can't visit me every afternoon and tend to my needs" caroline laughed. "I think I can manage that although what I really would love to you is best left to home, as I don't think you'd be able to be quiet enough and I need you totally naked and under my control. We haven't tried role play yet have we" kate winked.


	12. Chapter 12

Goodness me I didn't realize how long it had been since I last updated. I've been so mad busy at work barely time to breathe so lacked the inspiration to write. But after a well earned rest I have had a chance to update this story. So if you guys are still interested in reading please enjoy, let me know your views xxx

Caroline had been pleasantly suprised that the staff had seemed completely fine, apart from the odd derogatory remark from a disgruntled Micheal Dobson. She had expected it he never was ever particularly helpful in anything of importance. He took an obvious dislike to her from the start, as she had seen through his fake niceness and cut him down a peg or two. She had felt Kates hand slip into her own as his muffled slurs were spoken loud enough for everyone to hear, but everyone else had been very supportive. A few smirking as their growing suspicions were now confirmed, so caroline had stayed with kate to chat for a few minutes before making a swift exit.

"You really are manginifecrnt" kate smirked pulling her in closer by the waist "I knew it would be fine, and I never doubted you". Caroline turned to smile at her "well I can be strong and face anything with you to support me. I don't know what I was worrying about really it was a lot less of a big deal than I thought". Caroline turned to face Kate "God I love you so much, I'd jump over boiling lava just to get to you. I can handle a room full of opinionated staff, which ultimately need to be accepting as I hold their jobs in my hands. But I think they genuinely seemed happy for us, so that's a relief. I can only hope my mum is quite as easy and accepting although I'm a little skeptical on that point, although I will enjoy resuming our interrupted activities, without the embarrassment of Beverely catching us in the act this evening.

The boys are going to Have dinner with us which will hopefully keep my mother in check a little. But to be honest I feel, well invigorated from today it's like who cares really. I'm so happy and content and suprised if I'm honest how things that would have freaked me out before just ... Well haven't. I didn't care Beverely caugh us, I didn't care people may have noticed before today we were together, I didn't care Micheal said those things about me. I just sort of feel unaffected because no matter what I have you, and we're together and happy. I can feel excited about the baby knowing we are doing it together a real family, with the boys supportIng me and us as a couple. I'd like everyone to be happy for us, especially my mum but really the only three people I love and can't live without are happy for me.

Caroline felt the knots in her stomach tighten making the wave of sickness harder to ignore, she had never found even trival banter and chit chat easy with her mother. So the idea of giving her access to something so important as kate scared her senseless. Although kate had been her rock reassuring her she could also sense her unease, scared that celia would work her posion, like she seemed to according to some of the stories caroline had shared with her.

Kate gripped Carolines hand tighter pulling her to face her "just remember sweetheart we can do this. It will be fine she will come round if at first she's not keen on the idea, she will see how much I love you" kate kissed her lips. Carolines reflective smile met her eyes, she watched her eyes sparkle more intensly, caroline moved to pull the pan off the stove. She felt powerful like she hadn't before, she was happy and for the first time she felt like she was indestructible.

Celia sat at the table looking from her grandsons back to her daughter and to this kate she hadn't known was coming. She watched as subtly she became aware that they were all rather comfortable in each other's company. Come to think of it she had seen that car on more than a few occasions in the last few weeks, but as she watched Carolines eyes meet this other woman she felt the connection the intimacy.

"Caroline why is kate here?" Celia snapped "why Mum I didn't think it would be a problem" . "Well let's be honest Caroline I haven't seen you properly for weeks since you have told me your pregnant, but not getting back with John" she cut thought the niceties. "And I'm watching you all shifting in your seats like you need to tell me something, and well you all seem rather well acquainted. Well you must be to invite someone I have never met to a family lunch" she finished.

Caroline opened her mouth to reply and shut it again as Alan came blustering in from the rain, "sorry I'm late love. Couldn't get Gillian off the phone, how are we all oh doesn't think look delicious". He gave caroline a kiss on the cheek and looked at Kate, "hi love im Alan Celias husband" he smiled warmly. Kate smiled back their was something comforting about his face, his kindness and soft features reminded her of her father. "Hi I'm Kate", "lovely to meet you so sorry I'm late everyone" he smiled sitting down next to Lawerence.

He glanced over to Celia "everything ok love?" He watched her icy glare towards kate. "Yes caroline was just going to explain how she knows kate" she snipped, "Mum there is no need to say it like that. Kate is here because I invited her as you are aware life's thrown a few curve balls recently, with John leaving and finding out I was pregnant. It has been a stressful time for me and I have been very unhappy until" she looked at kate and held out her hand which kate took. "Kate. We became friends when she started at the school a few months ago. Anyway cut a long story short we ended up sending a lot of time together and supporting each other, and our friendship developed. Kate and I are a couple, we love each other" she watched her mother open her mouth to speak. She raised her hand "let me finish Mum" she saw the annoyance flash across her mothers face. "

I appreciate this may take some time to get used to and I have been putting off telling you, I know you won't approve but I hope you love me enough to let me be happy. The boys have known for a while and we all get on together here, kate has moved in if you hadn't quessed as her car is often here. We are happy... I am happier than I can ever remember and we are going to bring this baby Up together. Now I understand this a lot to take in, but that's the situation and I'm hoping you will be happy for me, for all of us. At the very least respectful., I am 47 and am getting on as you never fail to remind me, for for the first real time In my life im done caring what everyone thinks. I want to be with kate and nothing will change that, everyone at work has been supportive and so have the boys. So if you don't agree I'd rather you kept your opinions to yourself" caroline finished fixing her mother with her face of thunder.

She noted her mothers now flush face as she searched for the words, Alan smiled "well I'm pleased for you both, you all deserve a bit of happiness. I can't wait to get to know you a little more kate, anyone who can stand their ground with caroline is a woman worthy of respect" he grinned seeing Carolines face tweak at a smile as kate laughed happily.

"Mum?" Caroline asked tentively "well caroline I don't know what to say it was, one thing to chuck John out, but a whole other to move some woman in to take his place. It's not natural is it, are you not perhaps just a little bit overwhelmed with the pregnancy and doing it alone?" Celia spoke snidely.

"MUM! No I am not, firstly I didn't chuck John out he cheated on me for months and when I found out he told me he was leaving. Then changed his mind so I chucked him out, and secondly I had fallen for kate before I even knew about the baby. And yes she has been amazingly supportive with the baby and everything but, if I just wanted the company finding a man might have been easier than changing a habit of a life time.

I have always liked women in that way, I once told you and it was such a traumatic and humiliating experience I buried it, denied it all my life. I did what I was suppose to got married which granted to begin with worked, but it never went away. So now John has gone and I found someone who sets my whole world alight like I didn't know was possible who happens to be a woman, I think I deserve to give it a chance. Myself a chance to be happy, to be me...yes the baby an added complication I agree so I have given this all a lot of consideration. I know it's complicated and I have had to think of the boys as well but I deserve a little happiness as well, and kate gives me that.

I love her Mum, truly deeply unconditionally love her and we are a family whether you want to be apart of it, is up to you. But understand this kate and I are a package you don't get me without her, I love you Mum but it's time you changed. You can't expect everyone to conform to your ideals you have to accept everyone for who they are". Caroline felt kate squeeze her hand the reward for standing tall was worth whatever came next.

Celia stood up from the table "I think I better go back next door " she spoke quietly as if shaken, caroline let her go. "I'm proud of you love" Alan said as he hugged her "your right you deserve to be happy, and I can see you are. I love your mother dearly but it's time she changed her opinions on something's. Times have changed since we were young It might take her some time, but don't doubt she loves you". He kissed her cheek and he was gone, they all sat for a long time. "Well Mum I think you handled that brilliantly Gran will come round, her egos probably bruised. She used to having her own way voicing her opinions no matter who they offend, your right it's time she realized that. She will come round it's just a change, it has been for all of us but me and lawerence get it now" william smiled.

Lawerence tucked into his dinner as if oblivious as if he had been absent until this point, now feeling eyes upon him. "What I'm hungry" he said reaching his mothers eyes as she burst out laughing "but I've listened I agree with William. I'm not mad on the idea but I like kate and I love you and your both happy. It doesn't really affect me and I'd rather have a happy Mum. Kate what puds have we got?" Lawerence looked up again once more. "Apple pie and Meringues and cream" kate said gesturing to the side, "Awesome your apple pie is delicious Kate". Caroline smiled "they always say a way to a boys heart is through food, guess they were right" kate smirked.

All four of them falling into fits of laughter as caroline pulled kate closer, this was all she needed in life to make her happy.

Celia moved back from the window. A sharp pain hitting her hard in the chest at the sight of the four of them all, laughing over the table. Her leaving had not had the desired effect, they all seemed to be happily finishing their lunch. She didn't like it not one bit... She stood back into her flat slamming the door firmly.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey thank you everyone who has been reading and all the lovely comments. Sorry again for the wait for an update life is mad right now, so here goes at an update. I hope it's ok i warn you its a little ranchy, it was needed I haven't written any in a .

So enjoy :) oh by the way anyone who hasn't seen it on YouTube smurfierthanyou has created a caroline Dawson and Catherine Cawood video called Flares. Which is fab and my inspiration for this update so if you haven't seen its worth a watch.

"Now where was I?" Kate spoke to herself reaffirming her grip on Carolines breast moving it into her warm wet mouth again, feeling caroline arch and moan into her touch. Kate took her time savoring in every minuite detail as her lips peppered down through the valley between Carolines breasts and over her now round stomach. She paused to rub her hand gentle over her roundness feeling movement beneath "she's always more active when I'm with you, especially when we're alone" caroline breathed heavily .

"She knows your with me she knows how happy we are" caroline felt a wet droplet run down her stomach. "Hey kate, come here" kate moved higher up to lie facing caroline, "why are you sad sweetheart" caroline asked her eyes piercing blue searching her soul. Kate chuckled "I'm not sad, I'm happy I'm just so overwhelmed after how you stood up to your mother, the school the boys and you have done it so we can be together. I just feel so lucky to have found you and have you in my life and, I'm well I supose overwhelmed that you have given so much and been so brave to face so many fears for us to be like this".

Caroline let her lips gently clasp over Kates wet salty lips and their eyes met again, kate smiling " and then you talk as if she's mine" kate caressed Carolines bump once more. Caroline looked at her seriously, she took her hands and pulled Kates face forward to meet hers, "she is ours mine and yours!".

Caroline sighed "John isn't bothered he made it clear without me he's not interested, in her and that suits me and her. He never was very good at being a father in the first place and he got worse as the years went on, yes of course he will always be her father and have a chance to see her. But he will never be a parent not like with the boys which you've seen is not consistent even after years of bonding with the boys.

She is ours mine and yours we will raise her together she will be insanely lucky to have two mummy's who love her. Two mummy's who have declared their love to the world and are proud to be happy, she will be blessed and have a much more settled upbringing then lots of other children in traditional relationships. Which the boys will tell you is not always best, you have showed all this kate, how it feels to be happy, my world has literally been tipped upside down. I have been so happy and so terrified all at the same time, but I can't imagine us ever being apart i feel strong beside you. It's hard to put into words how you make me feel..." She paused thinking deeply. Kate couldnt help the wide grin spread across her face as she watched Carolines brow crinkle in thought, before she continued... " it's Like everything I want and need to make me happy is achievable and here we our proof of that and this morning it's different no more hiding, because today is just the start for us.

So don't you ever doubt how special you are to me, how you will grow to be to the boys and to her when she arrives and even now inside my tummy. She knows you,she loves you just as I do" caroline guided her hand to her tummy, feeling the movements within strengthen as a declaration. " I love you Caroline", " I love you kate more than i ever knew was possible".

kate watched as caroline brushed the tears away from her own eyes and smiled, before she pulled her in for a passionate kiss, she felt caroline groan into her mouth. Caroline pulled her closer, her whole body once more overwhelmed by the intensely erotic feelings super charging through her body at the smallest touch from this amazing woman. Caroline ran her nails down Kates naked back digging them in gently, she felt the wetness already present bewtween her thighs. She was a slave to her hormones and she was sure that had nothing to do with being pregnant and everything to do with kate being utterly Georgeous.

Caroline pushed kate down onto the wrinkled sheets once more images of the night before and many others filtering through her brain, only exasabating her arousal. Caroline struggled onto all fours hovering above kate sitting across her waist, Kates hands immediately finding caroline's rounded firm breasts massaging them gently. Kate watched as Carolines eyes gazed over her body as if she would eat kate alive if she had the chance. Kate could feel the pool of wetness against her stomach where caroline sat, she smirked as she slid her hand between the gap. Caroline surrendered to her touch as she fell forward her hands resting either Side of Kates head, her breathing rapid her eyes dark lustful. "Kate I want to taste you, God your hands are amazing" she cried pushing her pelvis down harder onto Kates hand.

"let me help you" kate whispered into her ear before she shifted, they chuckled lightly at each other as they managed to rearrange positions, they had definately become efficient at finding positions that worked around Carolines ever growing stomach. Kate now sat on Carolines legs smirking "kate please" caroline was not opposed to begging, well only when it came to kate and when they were in bed. Otherwise she would remain composed in control but she doubted anyone else would argue the toss of her surrendering to Kates will when the most magnificent creature straddled her legs, stroking her wetness.

"you want to taste me" kate whispered Again, feeling the shivers it sent flying through the whole of her lovers body, "yes" caroline pleaded. She felt kate shift her weight and then a total loss, she felt bereft at the loss until she felt kate place a thigh above each side of her head. Caroline couldnt help inadvertidly licking her lips the wetness growing to tingle between her own thighs, a wide smile and an nod as kate questioned "you sure?".

kate finally lowered herself onto Caroline, caroline reveling in this new position letting her tongue gently dip into the wetness tentatively exploring. She felt kate gasp at the contact her body shaking ever so slightly, as she blew cold air up to meet her glistening lips. Carolines mouth probing a little deeper into the wetness slowly delicately, before becoming more assertive locating the epicenter of Kates deminse.

She pulled kate lower holding her hips in place as her mouth sucked on the bundle of nerves, feeling kate shake above her only urging her on. Caroline revelled in the taste of her, she was so sweet to the taste with a hint of saltiness she couldn't describe it other than totally erotic. She lowered her movements her nose ever so slightly touching her clit as her tongue lapped at her entrance, she tasted a fresh wave of wetness. Kates body now becoming more active as she sort to hold herself up as her senses where going into overdrive, she could feel Kates desperation. Caroline removed her hand from kates hip and let it meet kates centre, letting her other hand snake across her own body to meet the wet curls of hair that lay their. She felt kate shake above her as she watched her and felt her, she could feel Kates body shake as her fingers finally met her wet walls, thrusting deeply as her tounuge lapped gently in comparission. Her own fingers meeting her wet clit rubbing softly desperate to feel her own release, her mouth clamped harder around Kates wet centre feeling the convulsions ripple through the goddess above her. Her name bursting from Kates lips was enough to send her over the edge, she felt kates legs go limp and lift from above her.

"Christ Caroline your far too good at that" kate smirked as Croline showered her face with delicate kisses, "you bring the best out in me" caroline laughed. Kate lowered her hand down to Carolines thighs "I can tell" her fingertip feeling the wetness which had coated the inside of her beautiful pale thighs.

Caroline buried her head in her hands the feeling to powerful to perfect, as Kates hands traced just beyond the reach of where she begged her to be. Kate moved a pillow to her side and helped caroline to lay on her side before coming to face her mirroring her position. Caroline did as kate instructed lifting one leg up to allow kate to put her leg under to hold it up, as she shifted forward watching Carolines eyes shut as their breasts pressed up against each other. Kate took caroline lips Feeling the force of her need as Carolines tongue dominantly desperately pushing itself roughly inside her own, Kates hand silently slipping into the wetness to gently coax a loud moan from her lovers lips.

Caroline's hand griped Kates shoulder as Kates fingers roughly thrust inside her catching her of guard, their mouths meeting more desperately as Kates fingers flexed and thrust deep inside her. She knew she was already nearing the end as Kates thumb repeatedly assaulted Her clit. She felt the wetness flood her as Kates hand became more determined to throw her into oblivion, her whole body shifting upwards with the force of Kates hand, until she came crashing down hard over Kates fingers. She lay their panting total spent catching her breathe her eyes opening slowly to meet Kates, the most beautiful kate. "Marry me" the words left her mouth Instinctively the question released from the deepest purest love, "marry me Kate".

She hadn't planned it but she knew the moment she saw the smile upon Kates lips it was whole heartedly what she wanted. "Yes, yes I'd love to be your wife" kate grinned their lips meeting again smiles radiant. "My wife" caroline echoed nothing had felt more perfect than in this moment as they finally had fallen asleep in each other's embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, it makes so rewarding to read what you think, especially when it's positive. Here is the next update its celia centric so brace .

Celia had not known exactly what she had expected the night before, but it most certainly hadn't been what had happened. She always knew her daughter was headstrong and yes over the years they had, had their fall outs but she had usually got her own way.

She wasn't used to the cold shoulder ultimately she had felt the shift of alliance and didn't like it, not one bit. When caroline was younger she had always been easy enough to mould to in her opinion of the best she could be, apart for the odd occasions when she would throw caution to the wind and just do something mad. It hadn't been often in her life time but each had been momentus she had remembered caroline going to Oxford, it had never been her choice for her daughter but she had put her foot down. 1-0 to caroline on that score, but when caroline had come home that first summer and told her about how she felt. That she was confused she as the mother had the upper hand to deminish its importance and bury it by her negativity. 1-1 one all it wasn't until caroline had been in her third year at university had the next challenge between them begun, once she had made enough fuss to convince her daughter she was straight and never anything else. Next was that she needed to be married it was all very well her having an education but she needed a husband first and Formost.

Caroline had refused any suitable suitors she had found and had left to do her doctorate in Cambridge for a year getting her first job publishing prestigious chemistry papers. 2-1 to Caroline in her gaining her independence it was there she had met John a promising writer and they had finally got married. 2-2 she had been happy with caroline's decision to marry and had supported her although caroline had continued to work she had been sure before long she would settle down into family life.

The boys had come along and they had become close like mothers and daughters do when they have grandchildren and children of their own. Even more so when her father had died and they had connected, needed each other but caroline remained ever independent. New higher paid jobs, more responsibility less time at home as the boys had grown from babies to boys and she had begun to feel neglected. Guilting her daughter had resulted in the mutually beneficial arrangement of her living in the granny flat. 3-2 to her and everything had been settled for years now the way she liked it, she now had Alan and all the extended family that came with that and she was happy.

John leaving caroline was a rock in the boat but minor damage as far as he would be back and things would return to normal. Especially as Caroline was now pregnant again she had been sure before long it would return to how it was before, but it hadnt and the longer that had gone on the less likely it had appeared. She had felt her distance herself not confiding in her like she might have done, and now she knew why ...Kate!

So as for the final bombshell her daughter had just landed on her lap and expected her to be fine with, well she wasn't equipped for that. She had assumed she had nipped that in the bud before it had a chance to fester and here it was raising its ugly head again ready to shame her, shame caroline and ruin everything. As far as she was concerned caroline was a sharp indenpedant intelligent woman, but she was not ok with this. She would win this battle she would fight there was no way she or anyone else could accept this made her happy, she wouldn't let her make another mistake.

She had assumed her making a scene and her feelings perfectly clear to her daughter would have the desired effect as ultimately, as the years had gone on caroline had learned to go along with things for the sake of an easy life . Even if she didn't like what her mother had said or wanted for her they would work through it because they needed each other. But last night had weighed heavily on her mind, she had paced most the night things were different. She hadn't left Caroline angry or feeling guilty either one would have resulted in her daughter coming to talk to her to resolve the issue. She was used to getting her own way, she had never apologized for anything in her life and she wasn't about to know, she knew best.

But the change in that last night Caroline had stood firm and hadnt seem fazed by her disapproval, to challenge her in front of everyone when they had always been so private. She hadn't liked it, she had expected caroline to apologize to feel bad and yet the image of her daughter and her grandsons all laughing with that woman as if nothing had happened made her angry. what was she suppose to do now she couldn't just let Caroline go along with this surely, she would thank her in the long run if she didn't.

"Morning love, how you feeling? I think you need to go and apologise to caroline sort it out love" Alan spoke softly as he rubbed her back offering her a cuppa. "How can I?" She snapped "I can't accept it , it's wrong she shouldn't be with another woman. It's no way to bring up that baby what will everybody think" she sighed looking for reassurance.

When nothing was said she looked up to find his uneasy face scanning hers "well she's your daughter Celia and you should support her, let her be happy she's not had it easy. If it's what she wants who are any of us to stop her" he smiled gently.

"I'm her mother, don't I have the right" she shouted, "no love you dont shes 46 and her own woman. I think she made it clear she has made her choice. You should be proud of her seeing what she wanted and doing the brave thing to get it, it can't of been easy for her telling the boys, the school you should support her.

She's made her hard choice to embrace who she is... Now you have a decision to make yourself. Either make it up and accept her for who she is, your daughter and support her or risk losing her" he kissed her cheek. "Doesn't seem like a decision to me really" he finished leaving her gazing through the window "no" she sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

Three updates in one weekend I don't know what's happened to me ;) I've suddenly had a writing surge. I hope this doesn't disappoint as I really enjoyed writing this, so please let me know what you think. Thank you everyone for your comments and taking the time to read :) xxx

Caroline shifted her weight to feel kate pressed up against her a soft smile and ripple of pleasure ran from the tip of her head to the tip of her toes. The memory of last night once again vivid in her mind as Kates lips had found her and those words had echoed from her lips, never a more important question had left her lips. Those beautiful brown eyes moving to met her own, wet and dazed and yet she could already see the answer that lay beneath them. As Kates answer had echoed around her brain it was as if somehow her purpose was clear she was a mother, a daughter and Kates. She had always been Kates before even knowing her existence in those years of solitude and loneliness, her mind had filtered into her alternative reality where she was happy. Where she allowed her body to be touched her climaxes ripped from her sex starved body as gentle feminine hands, had sent her into the abyss.

But she was here it existed it was no longer a fantasy to convince herself, to convince herself she could feel these things everyone had always talked about. Kates head lay upon her chest as her eyes finally flicked open "morning" a horse whisper from dry lips, a smile curving to meet hers. Carolie had watched her run her tongue across her lip to wet it and could hardly control the ripple it produced, that surged through her.

"Morning" her smile wide as she enclosed kate tightly in her grip closing her eyes to contain the emotion that lay behind them. A soft finger trailed across her cheek "don't hide from me Caroline, tell me" her voice soft honest filled with love. Piercing blue orbs met her own hazed by the emotion she refused to let out, "why doesn't my mum love me enough". The words spoken so innocently as if they had come from a caroline 50 years younger, that made Kates heart break.

"Oh caroline sweetheart, of course she loves you she's just set in her way of thinking and is scared to accept we can be different, that it doesn't change who you are. She does love you I'm sure in her own way she does it to protect you, how could anyone not love you?"

Caroline had spent most of the day in her own thoughts and was oblivious to the fact that kate had noticed this. She had become so good at being in auto pilot with John and he never cared enough to notice behind her darling blue orbs often she was not there. But kate was different she knew kate was different she should have known this was different, everything felt different she was now different.

Kate rapped on the door she could see movement behind the glass and felt her stomach turn over several times, before the icy woman stood before her once again. "I need to talk to you about Caroline", Kate's voice firm and direct as she saw the woman before her move enough to let her pass.

" Now celia I know we didn't get off to the best start, and I want you to know caroline has no idea I am here, I said I was going to the shops" kate finished. "Lieing to each other already that doesn't make a good start does it",her harshness cut through kate like a blade, "it's not like that and you know it" kate snapped.

Celia nodded to the sofa where kate now perched "I wanted to ask you after all these years of you controlling caroline expecting her to do what you wanted. Often putting her feelings aside to support you, and you watching her misery the last years she was with John. I'm asking you after all of this and the turbulent past you share, why you don't love your daughter enough to let her be happy". Kate was ready for the eruption that was no doubt ready to follow, she could tell this woman before her, wasn't used to being challenged and what was more didn't tolerate it.

"who are you! To tell me how I feel about my own daughter" the sharpness of her icy tones more than effective in knocking out the confidence, kate had only recently mustered. "I am the someone who loves your daughter unconditionally for the first time in her life" kates stare was hard meeting the elderly woman's gaze. "Your her experiment she doesn't love you, she's lonely she attached to you because you have manipulated the situation to your advantage" celia snapped.

"We've been together for months shes told everyone were together, your the only one who can't accept it, we love each other".

Kate felt the blood boiling inside her freeing all inhibitions "you call yourself her mother, do you even know her? Did you know that that day she confided in you about her feelings , she was terrified but she trusted you. You ruined that trust you know that ...you felt it, but you were too proud to admit your wrongs. Do you know she still has nightmares about that day even before me, all these years she was with John it never left her. How you made her feel how you betrayed her love, how you killed a piece of her".

Kate forced her to meet her gaze "she never told you that your words caused her such distress such unhappiness. Such pain and rejection she tried to take her own life did she?" kate spoke a tear sliding down her cheek uncontrollable.

She watched the hard exterior of the woman before her weaken, "do you know even now she still believes you don't love her. Did you? Are you proud that the little girl who used to idolize you and respect you now doubts you?.

"How?" Celias voiced cracked her eyes in deadlock with the arm chair "which time?" Kate asked her, watching the woman bury her head in her hands. "Oh Caroline ... I didn't know I swear I didn't know I thought if I refused it, she would get over it. I thought she had ... She never told me. She was always so strong, so resilient so I ndependant how could I know?".

Kate met her eyes "she didn't trust you..." She watched her eye her up "she told you though" celias voice softer quiter. "She couldn't hold it in anymore she was tired of being alone, she wants you to love her, to accept her. You don't need to like me that's fine I don't like you much at this moment, but I love Caroline and she's spent the last 25 years hurting".

Kate's eyes dark piercing haunting even as they met hers, "because of what you said, how you behaved and yet she still loves you. She's a bigger person than me I couldn't still love someone who hurt me that much, but she does and she's given you a chance. Telling you about us, What you do now is your choice Celia but I'm warning you...", "your warning me!" Her voice no longer strong more questioning.

"Yes! Warning you ...Don't you dare hurt her again, I'm giving you a chance to understand the pain you can cause. You only have one chance to fix this, so if you love your daughter talk to her".

kate stood to stand and felt a hand grasp around her wrist "Kate!" Their eyes meeting an understanding now shared "when did she tell you all this?". "A month after we met, after the first time we made love" she said it waiting for the woman's recoil. But it didn't come "she must really love you to trust you, and she's lucky to have you. I do love her more than I ever knew it was possible to love A child, i never meant to hurt her. I did what I thought was best I never stopped loving her", "tell her that not me" kate finished celia smiled at her wearily. "Thank you"..."I did it for Caroline" kate whispered before she disappeared once again.

Kate returned to caroline and found she was still gazing into her computer in her robe, her eyes flickering up to meet Kates. "Kate hold me" the small voice asked her as kate found herself upon her lap holding her so tightly, she might break. Lips gently locking eyes connecting bringing her back to the present "God your beautiful", kate stroked her hair from her eyes. Watching the most perfect blush appear upon her cheeks, "your sheer perfection" caroline sighed contentedly "still want to marry me?" Her voice timid.

Kates smile said what a thousand words would have failed before asking gently,"where did you go?" Kate asked quizzically, caroline cooked her head. "In my head, it's sometimes the only way I can process things... To shut everything out. I'm sorry kate I'll try to be open with you, I'm just not used to it".

Kate kissed her nose "good" she smiled. "And yes to to your question of course I want to marry you", caroline beamed "good I've been looking into it", kate raised her eyebrows. "We can't Rush this Caroline it's not a quick fix" kate said softly, "I know I'm not... I didn't mean it as that... It's just since the day we first made love I pictured it and finally it could come true and it's exciting". Kate laughed seeing the enthusiasm and cuteness flush through her lovers body "well there is lots to plan, you can be all bossy your love thAt" she winked playfully at caroline.

"I'm not bossy" caroline chuckled "ok yeah I am, but you love it" she smirked, "I do yes, especially when you wear heels" kate winked. Caroline retrieved the pair of heels from under the desk she had kicked off the night before, slipping them onto her bare feet. "Oh really" she smirked as kate shivered slipping her hand inside her robe, finding naked flesh. "Oh Christ" kate whimpered as caroline pushed her onto the desk...Kates eyes flickering shut...


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for all the encouragement im so please your enjoying this, here is another update for you all. I hope it's ok once again it's the product of writing at work ;) so may not be my best but I had to update.

Caroline couldn't help the smile that was cemeneted on her face, the sun was shining the boys in just a few short days of the weekend were becoming more ok with it. Which she couldn't have been more pleased about as the prospect of Monday looked with the gossip filled She was suprised how simple it all was, why had she been so afraid before, yes it hurt her, hurt her more than she cared to admit that her mother had reacted so badly. But she had tried to pretend and had been miserable and kate was the one, she knew it she'd never felt anything like it before and she knew it was worth the risk to shout it from the roof tops.

As they laid in the garden under the oak tree the light gently streaming down over them, Kates hand wrapped snugly across her waist the gentle movement of the baby under her touch. She couldn't help but snuggle into Kates chest closing her eyes at the beautiful scent. "This is wonderful kate, your wonderful. I've never felt so calm, happy" she lifted her head to reach Kates lips softly. "Your magnificent caroline I have spent my life waiting to meet you, to feel the way I do. This is perfect I love you so much" "I love you too kate" they chattered and laughed totally at ease with each other.

"I was thinking maybe we could talk about the wedding I know it's silly but, do you want to wait a while or do it as soon as we can arrange?" Kate asked timidly.

caroline crooked her head and smiled " I'd marry you right here right now, if we could. I'm not in any panic kate but Im not going to change my mind and once the baby is here it will be manic".

kate leant back " yeah I'm the same but I was thinking about it this morning, when John rang to speak to lawerence. I know he is the father of her" her fingers flexing over her bump. " But I love you and I hope we're do it together that I will have a role" kate said almost apologetically.

"kate sweetheart" caroline whispered as she sat up a little, and took Kates face in her hands. "It's me and you and I'll need you, I'll want you and so will she" caroline concluded feeling her kick. "Well I want that Caroline more than anything, I was wondering if maybe we could get married before she comes. So nobody can argue that she's not my responsibility as well or that I'm involved. I'm scared caroline I'm scared because I love her already, and I'm petrified she will come and I won't be needed. That john will be here, your mum the boys and I will be nothing, nothing to her".

Kate sat up helping caroline who was clearly struggling " Kate that won't happen I won't let it. It's only because of you im no longer terrified of it all, you have been here through it all. I love you, nothing will change that... So if we're agreed we want to marry and soon we can organize it. The sooner the better for me to commit to you for the rest of my life". Kate smiled " are you sure? That sounds wonderful". Caroline locked her lips to Kates sighing deeply into her soft lips, the feel and taste exquisitely ...she was sure.

Celia had spent the weekend in turmoil as much as what kate had said had hit home, had shocked her yet she still wasn't comfortable with it. She was trying to be and she would try harder but it just didn't seem natural she couldn't get over it.

But she had spotted them in the far corner of the garden under the oak tree, they had been there for hours. She had tried her best not to watch them, but she had felt drawn to the window every few minutes. She had watched them laughing and stroking each other's hair in a tight embrace, sharing the most gentle kisses whilst tKate tendely stroked her stomach. She had to admit they looked flawless, so happy together so peaceful and they had been there for hours. Chatting kissing, cuddling and she couldnt help feel resentful that they looked so happy, because it only made her feel more selfish. Could she really expect Caroline to give up the happiness she now had, she had never seen her daughter like this. So relaxed so carefree and that was obviously Kates doing, she had already missed so much time, she deserved to be truly happy.

She had always know caroline and John hadn't been overly happy together soon into the marriage. John had always been a selfish prat and useless leaving caroline to do it all, which she had done in her stride. But it was obvious after lawerence was born they had drifted apart, no longer loving but just living, they were going through the motions of a marriage. She had always known that deep down but she had never sought to speak to caroline about it, she had never been good at heart to hearts and sharing her emotions and feelings. A trait she had undoubtably past to her daughter and she was all too aware how lonely that could be.

But only now she saw the contrast of the new refreshed bushy tailed caroline, who was full of life, happy, carefree she seemed lighter as if set free and it was wonderful. Yes she wished it was with a man or even with John if her marriage had worked out, but it hadnt and it wasn't and surely happiness should be embraced whatever form it took. As she watched them, the more she couldn't help but recognize she had never seen such happiness in her daughter. Kate was right they loved each other and caroline had trusted her before all those years ago, and she had broken that trust, 20 years on she had given her another chance trusting her again and she had blown it again. It obviously wasn't going to go away it was who her daughter was, she knew how hard it would have been for her to go against the norm, she meant it.

She could loose her if she didn't show her she could be trusted that she loved her unconditionally and all she wanted was her daughter to be happy, whatever way that came in. She had to fix this, she didn't wholly like it or even understand it but as William had said "love is love" , and he was right. Alan's hand met her shoulder bringing her back to the present. "Love youve been staring at them for ages, why don't you go talk to her",Celia nodded her head "yes I will".

"Mum what can we do for you?" Caroline asked very matter of factually, coldly As her mother now blocked the Rays from the sun as she stood before them. She resented the intrusion of their peaceful bubble to no doubt sour it somehow.

"I'm sorry caroline could we talk?" Her daughter cautiously nodding. "Well it's just im sorry how I behaved it was wrong of me. It was a shock I wasn't expecting it and we'll... It's no excuse and I'm just sorry that you have felt unable to talk to me about this. Caroline you know I'm not good with you know... Feelings. I can't tell you I understand but I do know this, I've never seen you so happy, your a different person I noticed it before I just didn't know what had caused the change. I want you to believe me when I say I have only ever done what I thought was best for you, how ever in hindsight it may appear to be negative. It was never my intention to make you feel ashamed, or unloved or that you couldn't be yourself. I'm ashamed of myself that I could make you feel like that, that I didn't love you enough, because I do I always will. So if kate makes you happy who am I to stand in your way, it may take me some time but id do anything for you Caroline, I love you".

Caroline felt the tears escape their confides "do you mean it Mum?" Her words fragile untrusting like a child's. "Yes I do sweetheart, I'm sorry Ive hurt you. Can we try again" she watched her daughter nod as she attempted to stand. "Of course we can I never wanted to loose you Mum, but I just need to be me, I want to be happy. I want kate!".

"I know love" celia kissed her pulling her in tight for a hug "ok well I'll leave you too it, I just wanted to tell you. She helped caroline back down onto the mat and smiled "we're off to the market me and Alan, I'll bring back some bits for tea shall I?". "That would be lovely Mum yes, thanks" caroline smiled back, "no problem. We will see you in a few hours then enjoy the sunshine girls, oh and kate my daughter is very lucky to have you in her corner. I have no doubt you will make her happy and we can all get on really well". She flashed a quick smile now uneasy with all the emotions being exposed and left the pair under the tree once again.

Caroline smiled at kate " what did you do to my mother kate?" , " nothing just made her see my point of view. That I want you to be happy because I love you, and she should do the same". "God your amazing, I love you" a heated kiss exchanged " shall we go inside so I can show you" caroline winked. " I like your thinking" kate smirked " yes well that im eager love have you naked and also I seriously need to pee" caroline confessed seriously.

kate bursting in to laughter " there that practical side again, get inside then missy. There will be nothing practical at the positions I want you in after you've peed" kate laughed.

Caroline sat on the loo the baby stiring she knew she had been unsure to begin with, but in such a short space things had all changed. She loved this little one so much even if she was a suprise and the prospect of being a Mum made her smile. It was different she was different she had kate, and everything was falling into place around her. She allowed the image of the perfect family her kate and the boys, and the new addition with her mother and Gillian and everyone happily over a lunch table. Sheer bliss no more hiding just being herself, content, happy she could see it so clearly.

she washed her hands as Kate stuck her head round the en suite door"are you hungry?" Caroline gaze falling upon her, God she was so caring so special. She made her feel like life could be fun, anything was attainable and the feeling was the best feeling in the world.

"yep" she smirked taking in Kates long frame "I take it you don't mean sandwiches" kate laughed, "no I certianly don't" caroline laughed following kate into the bedroom smiling, I'll have those after" she winked pinning kate to the bed.


	17. Chapter 17

A quick update for you :), thank you for aAlan the lovely comments so glad your enjoying it. Xx

The last few weeks had become a blur she was totally exhausted but utterly euphoric as well. Her due date looming now only 2 months away, she didn't remember feeling this tired but still sexy with boys pregnancies. No doubt it was Kates non stop fawning, she seemed to be on her every opportunity they had, and she no no problem with that at all!

She had been suprised the lack of interest after the first few weeks after their coming out as a couple, there had been a few questions out of friendly curiosity more than anything. How long have you been hiding it ect and to most they really had had no clue. The pupils had been barraging kate with the same questions throughout her classes for the first week, as the gossip travelled. There of course had been a few with disparaging remarks, but most of the students had known about Kates sexuality. She had never felt a need to hide it, and because of that had gained a lot of respect from the students. Earning her the cool rep with many who would seek her out to discuss personal issues,something kate had always felt honored by. Most of the suprise was more she was bedding the head teacher as many had named it, and much to the boys sheer horror. Kate had found it amusing that they had been less focused no the fact that Caroline had been married and assumed straight, but more the fact that these two individuals so opposite might find themselves together...what a scandal.

Caroline couldn't help smile as she walked through the eating hall, something she didn't do often but now they were out about their relationship she liked to show kate off as hers occasionally. She nudged into her in the que "hey you" her wide grin causing kate to laugh out loud ,"hey you, your happy"kate smirked "I am now"her smile beaming back.

They had sat together with a few of the other staff much to the students confusion, she felt eyes upon them as she ate her sandwiches. "Everyone's staring" caroline whispered a little perturbed "well that's because you never eat in here, and two because your with me... Like this" kate momentarily taking her hand to squeeze.

"Hey miss could I talk to you about something at the end of last period today?", She had asked shyly trying to hold herself together facing kate. "Of course Natalie, is everything alright?" Kate asked watching the young girl closely as she nodded. She turned to her head teacher taking in her bump "how long have you go left miss" she asked watching her head teachers hand stretch over the bump. "Not long now Natalie just under 2 months" she smiled at the young girl, "well you look amazing and you too look great together" she said shly feeling shed become too familiar giving them both a smile and dissappearing into the crowd.

"Whats her story?" Caroline asked quizzically, kate smiled "fancy a walk?" Caroline nodded taking the hint. As they walked over the play field kate took Carolines hand, their eyes meeting "isn't it wonderful we can do this" caroline glowed. Kate stopped under a tree pulling caroline closer "it is isn't it" she stole a soft warm kiss from her lover. She felt caroline sigh into the kiss her body instantly relaxing against her before pulling away.

"God your kisses are intoxicating" caroline smiled as they continued to walk heading back to the office, "so tell me about Natalie?". Kate slowed her pace "shes not had it easy her mother suffers with manic depression and so it's an unstable environment at home. I think sadly school is her respite but recently she's been feeling unsure about things, about her sexuality. Finding it hard to accept so I've told her to talk to me, when she feels she's struggling.

So I think because I perhaps understand a little more than most she feels she can open up to me". Caroline sighed "poor thing, I can relate to that but it's lovely she can talk to you, Maybe if I'd had someone it wouldn't have taken me 20 years to be myself".

"yes but then we might not have met" kate whispered "I couldn't have bared to miss this, to have never of had you". Caroline smiled "I know...it's perfect .The past is the past the future is what we make it". " And I predict we will make it amazingly perfect together as a family" Kate finished kissing her lips softly.

caroline looked thoughtful "I've been suprised how much no one really notices us together, it's more because I'm the head teacher than a woman". Kate laughed "yes well to everyone else your like the demon head master who doesn't have a life and is über scary. Now they get to see a little bit of the real you that your so loved up all you do is smile at everyone, that you still look uber sexy and authoritarian in those heels but also a woman who is blossoming in pregnancy. It's made you tangible sweetheart more real to the students and staff, now you've stopped shutting yourself away from the world and allowed yourself to relax. Which I have to say I find is rather sexy and you must have noticed since you've been the lesbian pregnant head teacher you have a little bit of a fan base with girls and boy students alike. Which of course I agree I mean jezz you in those heels is ecstasy itself, but pregnant curvy and relaxed about us your so beautiful it hurts.

"you always know how to make me feel special don't you" caroline smirked swaying her hips a little more for affect that normal. Watching kate burst in to hysterics "your not suppose to laugh" caroline growled playfully.

"Christ your so amazing Caroline", kate breathed as caroline turned to flash kate a smile her grin only growing as she heard kate moan at the sight "Christ Caroline, your my undoing", she breathed heavily drinking in the sight. "Well I suggest you come back to my office we have matters to attend to, wouldn't you say?" Caroline winked speeding up.

"Oh and we need to discuss invites the venue got back to me this morning we are all go for three weeks time, when I make you my wife". "Wife" kate repeated her eyes growing dark at the thought the sheer satisfaction of that word. Kate speed up her arousal taking over from all other thoughts as caroline hurried along behind her. Kate entered her lovers office followed by caroline, who she pinned against the door unceremoniously but gently. Kates hands wasting no time in running up the inside of Carolines damp thigh, her moans echoed in her ear as kate sucked at her neck. " I need you" caroline groaned her hand dipping into kate trousers meeting the warmth, her eyes fluttering shut at the euphoric feel of her wetness surrounding her finger tips. Kates fingers roughly finding her opening thrusting deep inside, Carolines fingers digging into Kates shoulders for grip. Kate gently nipping at flesh as she trailed down her lover,her hand working furiously to send her over the edge. Gentleness concious but overthrown by sheer desire as kate pushed her against the wooden door, her mouth upon her wetness sucking and licking roughly aS caroline panted her name. Kates dexterous fingers working with mouth until she felt caroline sink against the door, holding her steady as her hand worked her over the brink. Her gentle mouth lapping up Carolines sweetness as her mouth trailed higher to meet her lips. Caroline groaned deeply, she could taste herself upon kates lips it only made her want her more intently pushing kate gently toward her desk. In that moment her eyes flickering shut her chest rising and falling with rapid breathes, as gentle hands smoothing over her soft exposed skin causing pools of wetness between her legs. Kates dark eyes flicking across her body taking in every inch, her hands so gentle and througher in their mind cleared focussed on the goddess before, she realized she was finally where she had always dreamt of being...the center of someone else world.


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry it's been a while, here is an update for you all. Thank you everyone for your kind words and encouragement :)

Caroline sighed as she felt kates hand travel across her thigh, that got her attention "hmmm" she smiled turning to kate. "You ok sweetheart you were in a world of your own" kate spoke tenderly peppering delicate kisses onto her neck, feeling Carolines concentration coming back to her. "Was I, sorry just thinking", "I'll give you a kiss for them" kate smiled gently planting her lips softly against hers.

Caroline smiled "just about us, this one" her hand rolling over her tummy. "We haven't got long and tomorrow we will be married, it feels like a dream I have everything I have ever wanted and I'm scared". "Scared" kate asked turning tenderly to face her fully, "scared its all too good to be true, it's like I'm scared to truly let go im waiting for it all to come crashing down around me". Kate didn't miss the tear that escaped its confine and slipped silently down her cheek, "oh caroline... Everything is going to be wonderful, this is just the beginning for us. Tomorrow will be amazing you will look beautiful and in front of everyone your mum included I will declare how much I love you". She watched caroline visually relax but sensed her anxiety still, "is this why you haven't been sleeping?" Caroline nodded.

"That and the baby I'm just so happy I can't quite belive this is all real". She felt Kates gentle touch across her face "I know it's not been the easiest road to get here, but we made it and everything is just going to be perfect. I promise you, now you need to stop stressing it's not good for you or this little one". Caroline nodded "I know" she cupped Kates face "what did I ever do to deserve you". Kate shook her head "come on your just over doing it. I'll go pick William and lawerence up from town and I'll bring us some dinner, you can go have a rest while I'm out". Caroline was too exhausted to fight it "ok, thank you", she kissed Kate and stood to follow her into the lounge.

She woke with a start "kate kate" she looked at the time, it was late she had been asleep for ages surprisingly she must have really needed it. But where was everyone kate should have been back with the boys ages ago, she stood up slowly feeling a little dazed. "Kate?" She called becoming more confused by the moment, she picked up her phone and tried kate but no answer, the boys no answer".

she couldn't help it it was just as she had dreamed ...it surely this couldn't be happening. She checked the house again in a vain attempt to find everyone and once again was unsuccessful, she tried their mobiles again with no avail. She couldn't help the rising fear building inside her, she attempted to keep busy with making herself some tea. It was if the kitchen clock was mocking her the ticking becoming louder and louder every second that passed. Finally the door bell distracted her from her pacing, just as well she had spent a fortune having this flooring in anything lesser, she could have worn a whole through it.

As she made her way through the hall her heart beating faster maybe kate just forgot her keys, that would explain it. She opened the door "kate...I was worried", "hello Caroline Dawson" caroline felt her head nod to confirm her legs going weak under her. The police man I front of her was certainly not kate or the boys "yes that's me" she stuttered, "May we come in there has been an accident". She took in the kind friendly face of the man In front of her taking in the police uniform he stood in. She felt her legs go beneath Her "is it kate, the boys?" The man nodded solomely "I'm so sorry, perhaps we should talk inside" he finished.

She felt like she had been hit by a truck, waking with a start "kate kate" she cried stricken with panic, "yes sweetheart I'm here" kate said rushing in through the living room door. "You and the boys your ok?" She asked frantically Kate nodded "we're fine dinners nearly ready just heating it, I didn't want to wake you".

The tears hot and fast fell thick down her cheeks as the sobs racked through her body, "you the boys... My dream I lost you.i lost you all I couldnt ...it was ..." She gasped trying to catch her breathe "it was just a dream Caroline". Caroline sunk into her embrace, revelling in the smell of Kates perfume as she pulled her in close. Kate held her tight until the sobs subsided " caroline it's ok, we're here" kate reassured her stroking her hair as she spoke to her.

"Is Mum ok" William asked quietly popping his head into the room, caroline lifted her head at his voice "yes I'm fine love" caroline answered giving him a smile, "just a bad dream". William walked closer gave his Mum a kiss "it's ok Mum were all fine" kate nodded backing him up. William left them too it "look sweetheart if this is still happening after tomorrow perhaps you should see a councilor or something". Kate watched Carolines raised eyebrows she knew she would argue it, "caroline I'm being the boss here, this is not healthy. It's been going on since we set a date for the wedding, weeks ago hasn't it? I thought you weren't sleeping I thought it was just the baby. You should have told me sweetheart maybe I could of helped... But promise me if it doesn't stop after we're married tomorrow you will talk to someone". Caroline saw such love, such compassion in Kates hazel eyes she couldn't argue "yes ok".

"Good" kate kissed her passionately "I love you", caroline smirked "I love you too more than I can explain". Kate beamed at her "glad to hear it, now do you fancy some dinner?" Caroline nodded. "Ok well I'm sure it's ready now" she stood up helping caroline too her feet pulling her in close again, "we're at team remember" kate whispered seeing caroline finally relax. "Yes I know I just forget what it's like sometimes to have you right behind me, I'm so used to handling everything on my own. I guess I'm still learning but I will tell you from now on, and I will see someone if it doesn't stop. I'm hoping it's just im tired amd a little stressed, excited and seriously pregnant and hormonal" she laughed. "Me too, but if it's not will get through it ok, come on now your eating for two so get that Georgeous behind in the kitchen pronto". Kate patted her bottom playfully making caroline laugh as she was ushered into the kitchen.


	19. Chapter 19

A small update guys, thanks for sticking with me...as always sorry about the spelling but I hope you still enjoy. X

"Oh caroline you look beautiful" kate whispered into her ear, "I feel huge" caroline smiled "you look stunningly perfect kate" caroline replied. "I can't believe we are getting married today" caroline breathed " it doesn't feel real does it" her hands wrapping around her waist.

It had taken a little longer to get out the door than they had hoped, and caroline couldn't help feeling a little stressed out as they arrived at the registry office 20 minutes late.

kate took her hand "calm down, everything is going to be perfect, "I know" caroline smiled reassured. She kissed her eldest son as she was helped from the car "thank you sweetheart". Caroline gripped Kates hand as they accended the stairs, as the doors open she couldn't help the flood of emotion over come her. It had been a wild journey but she was here, she had made it and still intact still beside the woman she loved. She smiled around at the faces staring back at her everyone she loved and cared about was here to support her, to show her they were right behind her. Kate let her thumb rub across the top of Carolines hand as she felt Carolines grip strengthen, squeezing hard.

They shared their first kiss as a married couple the smile so wide, it made her face ache with glee "I'm so happy" kate whispered. Carolines lips claming hers once again "God your magnificent" caroline smiled, "that's my line Mrs McKenzie Dawson" kate laughed.

"Hey you two put each other down" An amused Gillian smirked at them as Caroline pulled away to smirk at her sister. They were showered by white petals as they walked out of the room and cheers from all their friends and family, it was so perfect.

It was nothing big or expensive not what she would ever have Expected her wedding to be like, nothing like her ridiculous over the top affair when she married John. Another lesson kate had taught her ...none of it mattered because all she cared about was marrying kate, that itself made all the small details insignificant, it was perfection. She had managed to compose herself until they reached the car to go back to the house, before the tears ran down her cheek as she nestled into kate. "Oh Caroline what's the matter?" Kate asked concerned " Nothing everything is just so perfect, I'm so happy your my wife", "umm wife, yes I do like the sound of that" kate smirked.

The party had been in full flow everyone being very amicable and no drama so far which she was thankful for. They had all laughed and chatted and shared their congratulations, and excitement, it was lovely a real family. As the afternoon wore on being over 8 months pregnant was taking its toll, she was exhausted and She couldn't help the sickness feeling overwhelming her. As the pains rippled through her stomach, she excused herself from the party to lie down, kissing kate and making he apologies. It will just be the excitement it had been a very busy day she just needed to lie down, it couldn't be anything else she was a month away from her due date.

Her eyes fluttered shut images of Kates and their beautiful day flashing through her mind like a fairy tale, it had been perfect. She couldn't help the panic as she awoke the pain across her stomach now much worse, she made it to the bathroom splashing her face with water. She wanted kate but she didn't want to face everyone down stairs, she made it back to the bed and perched over the side. Rocking back and forth for a while and slowly the pain eased until it came to a complete stop. She sat for a while composing herself when she heard the door ease open, "hello mrs McKenzie Dawson how you doing?"kate asked softly. "I'm ok I did have this pain I though maybe she was coming early, but a false alarm its stopped now. Must just be the excitement of today" she smiled. Kate looked at her concerned "I'm fine now" she reassured her kate, not totally convinced her self. "Well almost everyone has gone just your mum, Gillian and the boys downstairs" kate volunteered reading her mind of avoiding the hustle and bustle of everyone.

"They didn't mind did they? That I came for a lie down?" She felt bad but she had been exhausted, she hadn't planned to be away from the party for quite so long and it sounds like it was over now. "Of course not. Now how about I go get the boys sorted and come back?", "the boys?". "Yes they are going to stay at Gillians for the night give us some space, if your ok with that?" "Yes lovely" caroline smiled. The darkness of her eyes driven by love and lust was not lost of her wife", kate chuckled "glad you agree" she winked.

kate lay back on the bed next to her wife kicking her shoes off to entangled their feet, pulling caroline closer. The kisses soft tends becoming more intense the longer they spent intwined. " I can't tell you how much I love you Kate Mckenzie today has been wonderful, your everything I've ever allowed myself to dream of. It's mad to think so much has changed in the last 4 months, it's all been a whirlwind I never dreamt I could be this happy, this thankful and that all because of you" caroline finished sealing her declaration with a soft kiss. Kate couldn't hide the moan that escaped her lips at the erotic ness of the kiss, she felt everything caroline felt like she was finally whole, she had found her place in the world right beside Caroline, her wife. "I feel the same I always though I was happy with what I had in life, until I met you know I know I wasn't because what I feel now is so much more than happiness. Being with you the boys and the bump completes me I want for nothing else in life other than for us to trVel it together.

Caroline glimpsed down at their matching rings remembering the inscription they had chosen "forever will never be long enough". "Well I suggest we get up and attend to our guest so our congial duties can be addressed" caroline smirked watching kate face brighten even more.

"If your sure your ok Caroline, it my job to look after you and her" Kates eyes flicking to her ever expanding bump."Well if everyone is leaving soon I'll come down for a bit Say goodbye to the boys, I'm feeling much better now I think I was just over tired".

Kate smiled "ok" heaving herself off the bed to help caroline sit up, eyes meeting once again broad grins echoed at the sight of each other, this was just the beginning Of their lives together the thought enough to make her cry in happiness.


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you everyone who is reading this and for all the kind reviews. I know it's been a while since the last update, apologies... But here is the next part. Xx

She had been pacing up and down for half the night before she finally settled, sleeping the wrong way upon the bed with her legs and bottom proped up with several pillows. She just felt like a whale whatever which way she tried she couldn't get comfy, the baby had hiccups her back ached and the twinges were driving her mad at nights. This had been going on for a week since they had married and to say she was fed up was an understatement. Caroline groaned as the alarm sounded around her, there was another night with hardly any sleep and a long day at work ahead. Kate rolled over to comfort her "why don't you take the day off, you've hardly slept you must be exhausted sweetheart". Carolie turned to frown at her "I can't kate I've got so much to do before I go on leave, I'll be ok I've only got 3weeks left I'll muddle through". Kate kissed her nose "I think your over doing it, but I've learnt no one can tell you otherwise if you've made up your mind" caroline laughed at Kates resigned look.

"I'll be ok, I think considering I'm nearly 20 years older than the last time I had the boys, this pregnancy hasn't been too bad". She had been quite impressed she had managed to carry on as normal almost, but she had always been the type of person to just get on with it. It was strange having kate though she was so caring so thoughtful she had never had that before so no doubt that had made a huge difference.

Caroline had finished assembly and flopped into her chair in her office, her eyes closing she was exhausted maybe kate was right .. Although she wasn't likely to admit that.

Beverely had been keeping a special eye on her boss after kate had nipped in this morning. She had been touched at how much kate cared for caroline, each morning giving her a progress report of Carolines wellbeing.

She had always enjoyed working for Caroline Elliot she had got to see the rare glimpses of the true her, that many others never had the privilege. They had always had an unspoken understanding and mutual respect, she had always admired her determination and work ethics. But she would be lying if she said she hadn't enjoyed seeing the change from Caroline Elliot to Caroline Dawson McKenzie. She had seemed freer and lighter enjoying the simple things more, the uptight headmistress had softened. It had been beautiful to watch the transformation and their relationship blossom there was no denying they adored each other unconditionally, and kate had been a wonderful support.

Kate had nipped in this morning to notify her caroline had, had another bad night and hardly slept. She was concerned she took things easy as she was worried she was over doing it, knowing Caroline herself wouldn't have told Beverely this and soildered on. It was little things like this that made her smile at how these two cared for one another,it was heart warming.

Beverely knocked gently carrying in a a cup of tea and a few buiscuits, "sorry to bother you, I thought you might need these". Caroline opened her eyes slowly to smile warmly at her PA and good friend, that's ok thank you. Caroline watched Beverely place the tray down "you haven't got any meetings until 11.30 so I won't bother you let you rest" her PA spoke kindly.

Caroline looked at Beverely a smirk appearing across her face "Kates been to see you hasn't she?", she watched Beverely avoid her piercing blue eyes which very few had the ability to lie too.

A guilty smile "Prehaps she might have nipped by, to mention you had a bad night and could do with a quieter morning" Beverely admitted. Caroline looked at her slightly annoyed but also a little amused, "Arh I see. I'm fine she over fusses but a morning to catch up on some paper work wouldn't go a miss, so I'll let you both off your colluding" she smiled.

Beverely laughed " I just do as I'm told, believe me Kates very persuasive when she wants to be when it comes to you and your health anyway. I daren't disagree it's lovely through... How much she truly adores you, it's lovely and I'm glad someone if looking after you". Carolines mind lost to the thing that was kate "umm she can, yes isn't it" she mumbled.

The morning had been non eventful thanks to her wife, she had even managed to have a quick nap. Having a sofa in her office was definitely a good idea, although things had been quite the baby was restless making everything uncomfortable. She was suprised how active she was with only a month or so to do, she was still moving lots which although hurt and was uncomfortable at time she knew she was ok.

She heard the bell for the end of lunch knowing she had the invigilating For the exams this afternoon, she hauled herself up shaking the stifness away. The exams would be starting this afternoon and for the next few weeks, the very reason she hadn't felt able to go on maternity leave earlier. It was a stressful time for students and teachers alike, She liked to do her part be involved offer support, fluttering around where needed.

"Ouch" she groaned she gripped the desk momentarily, she felt the sharp twinge again they had gotten worse over the day, she held her back this baby was definitely a pickle. Constantly moving so her spine mirrored her own causing the most crippling pains, the midwife on serveral time had moved her position. To no avail as she had moved again, she rubbed her tummy she could feel her head and bottom and gently she tried to wriggle her round. It eased the pain a little but not entirely, as she emerged from her office she saw Beverelys concerned gaze, "I'm fine she's just lying awqaurdly". She finished answering Beverely unasked question, "right ok well your in the main hall this period with Kate". Beverely smirked as she saw the smile flash inadvertidly across her tired features, her pleasure at the prospect of seeing her wife was easily seen.

"Hey sweetheart how you doing?" Kate asked her hand rubbing her elbow subtly as the students filtered in to the hall. "Quiet please, this is an exam find your seats and no talking" her authoritative voice boomed creating the desire effect of silence.

"yes I'm ok, a little tired and she lying funny again, not the most comfortable" she grimaced as another pain shoot through her. "Maybe you should go home, we can manage" caroline saw those dark eyes full of love, admiration and compassion.

"Thank you I'll try get through to the end of the day" she smiled. The last of the students entered the hall as kate went to follow, she was held back by a firm grip on her arm. The door swinging shut as caroline pushed kate against the wall seeking her lips, "god I missed you this morning" she smirked. Kate tried in vain to control her breathing as this sex goddess wrapped her arms around her shoulders stealing another kiss. " Get through this then we can go home, I think some relaxing love making would do me the world of good" she smirked seeing the flush rises in kates cheeks. Kate opened her mouth to reply and shut it again as Caroline winked at her sliding into the hall, before she could compose a reply.

Kate couldn't help it her eyes couldn't help follow her wife as she walked up and down he isle before sitting once again, fully aware she was being watched. Even 8 months pregnant and Kate could make her feel like the most beautiful women in the world, those eyes her undoing... How she longed for them to be alone again. She stared at the clock half an hour to go, this had gone quite quick luckily as the pains had started up again with a vengeance, she found walking better but trying to limit her distractions to the students. She headed over to the table where the jug of water stood, before the pains overtook her as she lurched over the table. Her cries echoed around the room, 60 students now staring at her as Kate came to her aid.

"Are you ok?" She saw the pain the panic in her wife's eyes, "no I don't think so..." She tried to whisper but failed noticing the trickle down her leg. "My waters have broken" kate looked down "they can't its too early isn't it? What do I do?" She felt the patheticness of her words as she said it. "Stay calm kate, just get me out of here. I do not wish for half the year 11s to witness me in labour". Kate nodded coming back to the present, Registering where they were, "can you walk Caroline?".

caroline nodded grimacing as she clutched her stomach, leaning on kate as kate put her arm around her neck and they made it from the hall. She sat caroline on a chair "ok sweetheart you are going to be fine, keep calm and I'm going to go and get Beverly". "Kate don't leave me" the vulnerability raw in her voice, "I have too ill be right back, I promise". Kate kissed her lips quickly turned and ran as fast her legs would take her ... "Beverly!" Beverely" kate shouted, Beverely appearing from the office flustered. "Its caroline she's in labour, can you help get her in here?" she asked already hurtling from the direction she had come.


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you everyone who is reading this, always a pleasure to read you comments. Here is another quick update for you :) xx

Caroline clutched desperately to Kates hand the shock and fear of the impending labour, once again fresh in her mind. last minute changes to the plan like going into to labour at school, were not what she had hoped for. She clutched to the caring hand like a life raft as Beverely appeared behind her, the pains now coming think and fast her eyes tightly shut as she attempted to breathe. "Right Caroline I know your in pain but we need to move you before the bell goes" kate said flushly. She hadn't thought about that the pains across her stomach now all consuming, it had been bad enough losing composure in the exam but to be seen by hundreds of students as they rushed out of classes to get home. She shook her head it didn't dare thinking about, she felt Beverely guide her hand under one arm and kate the other side pulling her up. She went as quickly as she could down the corridor, both women reassuring her the ambulance was on its way and everything would be fine. As they reached the outer office caroline stopped bracing herself both women now watching her intensely, "my waters just broke". Both women trying to hide their panic as they helped her lie on down on the sofa, "kate you need to look, I can feel her I need to push" she shrieked.

Beverley rushing from the office, as kate looked her beautiful wife in the eyes "right calm down Caroline, we can do this she caught us unawares but she just can't wait to meet you. Now you concentrate on breathing and tell me when you next get the urge to push, I'm going to have a look". Kate rolled her skirt up her hips a little higher removing her underwear, "I can't see anything, do you want me to feel?". Caroline nodded as gently kate dipped her fingers inside her she could feel the very top of the baby's head if she wasn't mistaken. "Sweetheart, she's right there she is ready can you wait to push, the paramedics will be here any minute". Caroline shook her head aggressively taking Kates hand and sneezing until it lost its colour a loud scream escaping Carolines lips.

Beverely rushing back into the office with towels, "Beverely help me" kate called as they managed to place them under caroline. Kate stroking her head reassuringly "your doing amazing, god your so beautiful" she whispered, as caroline turned onto her knees and pressed her head into Kates shoulder blade. "Kate I'm scared I forgot how much it hurt" caroline panted, "you can do this sweetheart, I know you can!".

" I think this baby is coming " both showing a knowing look as caroline once more began to push. Beverely had no choice but to spring into action moving Carolines skirt right over her hips, to reveal what now looked like a head appearing. "I can see the head, come on Caroline breathe you can do this" Beverely called, whilst Kate rubbing her back as she panted desperately trying to regain some control.

"Another contraction kate" Caroline yelled squeezing her hand harder, as the cry erupted from her throat, "the baby's crowning" Beverley called "come on a few more pushes and she will be here". "Easy for you to say" Caroline growled pushing down holding onto kate, and again until the most beautiful cry echoed around the room.

"Oh caroline you did it...Congratulations a baby girl", Beverely called passing her through her legs for Caroline to see and hold upon her chest. Kate helping her recline to sit more comfortably, as Beverley wiped the baby "you should open your shirt" she suggested to caroline, her boss returning a broad smile. Caroline couldn't help the tears as her tiny baby rested against her warm skin her eyes trying to open, kate sat beside her head upon her shoulder. "You were amazing sweetheart" kate whispered kissing her neck, caroline turning to deepen the embrace, "oh kate isn't she perfection" "she is".

"Thank you, both of you I ... You were amazing" Caroline spoke softly clearly emotional as Beverly wrapped a towel over mother and baby. "You rest now, I'll go find the ambulance" she finished hearing sirens pulling up in the car park. She disappeared leaving the three of them alone, "she looks ok doesn't she" Carolines fragile voice asked. "Yes she looks very healthy, she's a good size too considering she's early, and beautiful like her mummy. Shes not going to live this welcoming to the world down either " kate smirked.

The baby girl gripping to her finger, crys subsiding as the child was cradled now warm and safe in her mothers blouse. They sat silently for a moment watching the child soaking up the perfection of it all. Of their beautiful tiny baby girl.

"Hello you must be Caroline, I see were too late but you both look well, Shall we get you both to hospital to have you checked out?" He spoke. Kate stood helping caroline stand with the assistance of the man into the wheelchAir. "Looks like you managed very well, is your friend coming with you in the ambulance,?, "she's my wife" caroline smiled. "Oh sorry" he said embrassed "congratulations to you both".

As they wheeled her out of the office the halls were still not completely empty. There had obviously been gossip of her sudden absence from the hall and now the ambulance, a few students had lagged behind to see what could be found out. Staring at her as they wheeled her down the hall way, Beverely calling out in front "right out of the way, give you headmistress some privacy". The children shrinking back to allow them through until they reached the doors, "Beverely" kate questioned a little flustered. "Don't worry I'll sort this place out and let the relevant people know, I'll ring the boys and get them to follow you down". Kate smiled at her trying to convey just how thankful she was as the man shut the doors upon the three of them, taking the baby from caroline he did a few initial checks. "Everything looks great, but we will give her a proper check over when you are admitted. Bet you will be the scandal of the school headmistress has baby in office. She will be famous" he smiled warmly at them both.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you for your lovely comments it makes updating all the more rewarding. I haven't gone entirely traditional with the name as Caroline carried her and this story is a little different to the original.

Please let me know what you think, happy reading xx

Caroline had breathed a sigh of relief once the checks had confirmed her baby girl was ok, kate had been amazing she couldn't have asked for more. She had fallen asleep waking to the most beautiful sight of her boys cooing around kate who held their daughter. The sight made her heart fit to burst she felt so blessed it was an emotion she couldn't express, kate had noticed her stirring her raidiant smile meeting her own.

William approached his Mum kissing her "Kate says she's fine, are you ok? I hear your office will never be the same after her arrival. She's beautiful Mum, just so perfect me and lawerence will be good big brothers I promise". Carolines hand found his warm face the stuble beginning to show more "I know you will, if she turns out anything like you two I will count myself the luckiest woman alive. Kate was amazing too it was a little bit more traumatic than I had planned. I imagine I'll be the talk of the school tomorrow" she smirked at her grown son before her. "I suppose now all i need to do is decide on a name" she sat herself up wincing slightly. "I have a few in mind, do you kate? Lawerence what about you?", She asked she knew the situation was not necessarily a conventional one and she wanted everyone important to her and her daughters life to have a say. "I don't mind she's so perfect, but we both liked Olivia, and flora" kate suggested. "What about Lexi " Lawerence suggested, "I like that, what made you think of that little bro?". Caroline watched her youngest son flush pink "I may have picked up the baby name book and had a browse". Caroline couldn't help the grin that spread across her face at the soft side of her son he rarely showed, William had always been the sensitive one. Kate stood handing the baby girl to Caroline "it's your choice sweetheart, what do you think".

"I like them all its new to me girls names, I do like Lexi its a bit different. How about Lexi flora McKenzie Dawson" yes she liked that. "Perfect" kate whispered gently kissing her lips, "really?" Lawerence smirked. "Yes and you can tell her when she's older you chose her name, it suits her don't you think" She asked. "Yeah great Mum, can I hold her?" Lawerence asked "yes of course" she handed the little bundle to her son. "Mum she's so tiny so fragile" he spoke transfixed on the baby he held, "yes she smaller than you two but she's a little early. Only 6 pounds compared to you two she's tiny you were both 7.11 and 8.4, but she's healthy that's all that matters. "Hello Lexi I'm your big brother" he spoke caressing her cheek gently, they finished their cuddles leaving their mother to rest. "Gran is going to pick us up, I've rung her I hope that's ok" William spoke a little nervously.

"Umm yes of course I hadn't really though about calling round to tell everyone. Have either of you told your dad?" "No... We um thought you should we didn't know weather you'd want him here or not... It's a bit..." William struggled to find the word. "Complicated" caroline finished, "yeah" he shrugged , "well why don't you go ring him when your home. He is her dad at the end of the day although it will be different because me and kate will raise her. But it's not fair to cut him out totally, even after how he's behaved its not her fault".

Celia had been the doting grandmother turning up with flowers for her and a beautiful new baby set, which was fortunate as they hadn't even thought to pack a hospital bag this soon before she was due.

"I don't recognize this Mum?" Caroline said holding up the white and pink floral baby grow. "No I bought it, I've been buying little bits I've seen since we knew she was a she. It's a grandmothers perogative to spoil her grandchildren".

She had not stayed longing respecting there would be plenty of time and her daughter had looked exhausted. She had left both women with a change of clothes and offered to pick them up tomorrow when they were discharged.

Caroline had been relieved that Lexi was big enough and developed enough, that they had been told they have to stay overnight and providing all was the same they could go home the next day. She had been relieved when kate had arranged for celia to stay at the house with the boys and that way kate could stay. Caroline wouldn't have moaned but she had hoped kate wouldn't leave her, so had been highly relieved when she had crawled onto the bed. "Is there room?" She asked watching caroline liffting the hospital blanket, carefully shuffling over to make room. She was sore but nothing like her cesarean with Lawerence, she snuggled into Kates chest the baby snuggled between them. Lexi now fed and sleepy again "I love you sweetheart you were amazing today" kate whispered stroking Carolines neck softly. "I couldn't have done it without you kate, can you believe she's so perfect. How does it feel to be a Mum kate?".Kate smiled "It doesn't feel real, that she's ours. I mean I know I'm not biologically related to her but it doesn't matter. I already feel like I know her, I've loved her since I saw the first scan now she's here I love her more than I knew possible.

Both women finally fell asleep a little uncomfortable for space, but blissfully happy.


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you for all the lovely comments, so please you are enjoying reading, I'll keep this going a little longer spending on what you guys think. Here is another update for you, written whilst at work. So please forgive any typos ect but I wanted to update and have had to rush the proof read. Let me know what you think.

Caroline awoke with a sigh as she heard the familiar docet tones of her ex husband yelling to a poor un expecting undeserving nurse, in the corridor.

"Caroline" he shouted as he burst into the luckily private maternity room she had had, Kate stirring beside her. "John! What are you doing here? , what time is it?" She asked still a little dazed at her unexpected awakening. It had been a long night she was still sore and Lexi had hadly slept, she had been fussy to take the breast initially so she was sure she had managed 4 hours maximum of sleep. "I'm exhausted John, so can you please refrain from screaming at me and causing a scene".

"Causing a scene caroline, it's bad enough that I have been hardly present during your pregnancy, but to be the last one to know you were in labour. That you've had our daughter and I wasn't here, that my son rang me to inform me hours later. That Lexi was my daughters name without me even having an input, to then trying to see her last night to be turned away. Apparently it doesn't matter if your the father to a child anymore I don't have any rights, they wouldn't let me in as you were asleep and it was after hours, now I see why you have been with her". His eyes glaring down angrily at kate, "so she has seen my daughter born, she has held her she has been here and I miss it all" he shouted.

"John enough! First of all I do not appreciate you turning up here throwing your weight about causing a scene, and me stress I'm bloody exhausted having delivered a baby a few hours ago. As for you being the last to know I'm sorry about that but I did have other things on my mind at the time. I was in labour and giving birth whilst at school and over 600 children roaming the halls, so no I didn't think I must call my cheating bastard ex husband.

It's not my fault you haven't been as involved as you wanted to be, I'm sorry you feel left out but that's no my fault . You were the one who cheated on me, you were the one who LEFT ME, you were the one who betrayed me. So no I didn't think about you because I didn't need you I have gone through this pregnancy with kate, she has been supporting me even before we were together.

We are together now and I love her I have moved on and you have to get used to that, because I would still be your wife pretending to be happy, being the dutiful if you hadn't fucked it all up. But you ruined it not me, so now I'm free to be me to love kate, So can you stop looking at the woman I love, my wife like she's nothing because she's everything to me, and my daughter.

We agreed that on paper you would be her dad and you could see her of course, but on my terms were not together now John things are different. Me and kate with the boys will raise her, as you walked away from her when you walked away from me. So you can not show up here causing trouble, I have said you can be apart of her life but on my terms and definitely not like this when your throwing your weight around and obviously been drinking, your pathetic. Now you have seen her ...Now go" she finished crossly, he couldn't hide the shock at her words, "can I not hold her?".

"John you have just proved me right in everything I think about you, you think turning up stinking of alcohol still drunk hurling abuse at me, will weigh in your Favour... Well it doesn't.

You may hold her and see her tonight go home shower, sober up and then ring me before you come round. It may sound harsh but it's time you grew up, don't you think?".

John left silently God she was a condescending bitch, how could he not even let him hold her. She was his daughter for fuck sake" he thought kicking the railings as he waited for his cab outside the maternity unit.

"Are you ok sweetheart?" Kate asked softly stroking her arm "yes I'm fine" caroline smiled softly. "It just makes me so cross that he never changes he wasn't quite as bad when I had the boys the drinking wasn't such an issue, but he's always been self obsessed. It just makes me realize how lucky I am to have you, how much I really truly love you like I've never loved anyone. It sad to think the boys had him as a role model and she will be lucky enough to have you, it doesn't seem fair". Caroline kissed her gently "I love you Kate".

"I love you too" kate smiled "and I love her" she stroked lexi's head gently "shes perfect", Caroline shuffled a little "would you hold her while I pee" she asked offering the tiny parcel to her wife.

"Of course, I'll change her quickly" kate wriggled off the bed with Lexi letting caroline shuffle off, "god I can't wait to go home and have a bath, I'm a mess" she sighed. "You are beautiful" kate whispered as she watched caroline move passed her, ,"well your biased Mrs McKenzie Dawson" Caroline chuckled. "Yes I am and proud of it, but it's still true" kate whispered to their daughter.

Celia had picked them up like they had arranged, they had been a bit behind waiting to be discharged but they were all now on route for home comforts.

Caroline appeared from the shower feeling refreshed Kate helping her into her jogging bottoms and under the covers, "come you into bed, you need rest". Caroline accepted the offering of upturned bed sheets, exhausted, smiling at the bundle in the Moses basket. "Kate stay with me" she whispered holding out her hand as Kate accepted crawling in next to her. They had managed to sleep for three hours before Lexi had decided time was up, crying loudly to be fed. Caroline letting her suckle, kate snuggling into her to watch, "guess she gets first dibs on your fantastic breasts now" kate teased. "Kate!" Caroline laughed, "I know your not supposed to be horny after having a baby but God if I wasn't so sore and tired I'd have you".

Kate erupted into giggles "God you say the sexiest things" she laughed even harder at Carolines unperturbed face. A soft knock at he door disturbing them "say cheese" William said taking a snap of the perfect moment the three of them shared. Lawrence and Celia tumbling in after him "we brought you some tea and sandwiches, we heard her wake up assumed you would be awake now. I hope your both feeling rested, "Arh thanks mum" Caroline smiled, suddenly aware that this was the first time they had seen here and Kate in bed together, or this intimate.

"She's just finishing feeding so how about we eat our sandwiches while she finishes, and I'll bring her down and you can all have cuddles with your new sister and granddaughter".

"Ok Mum" both boys looking surprisingly excited about the prospect of cuddles with their sister much to caroline and Kate's delight.


	24. Chapter 24

Don't worry John will not ruin things and his involvement will be minimal, but as the father he needed to be involved. That and I quite enjoy writing caroline ripping chunks out of him and confessing her undying love for kate.

John had turned up that evening but hadn't stayed long, it seemed he wasn't overly bothered in his daughter,he was just annoyed at being left out. It was more to do with the fact he had left the family, her and she had been the one who ended up with the second chance he had wanted. It was obvious he felt uncomfortable now in their ex family home, no longer his, kates influences visible in every room.

He had held lexi and left not long after, anyone who didn't know how often he created these situations for himself might have felt sorry for him. But not her she had spent years being miserable and alone, and would have carried on if it hadn't come to a head. That was the difference out of duty, loyalty, she had stuck it out making the best of things for him, for the boys. Still went to work, paid the bills while he followed his passions, still preformed the duties in the bedroom all for everyone's else's sakes. No more...no more she didn't have it in her anymore, too many wasted hours, days, weeks, months, years. Now everyday was to be lived to the full and that didn't involve him, and she was making bloody sure he knew that.

It had been nearly a month God things had changed so quickly, they had happily set into a routine of night feeds and changes which she and Kate shared, the boys had been amazing and hands on. She had taken to expressing a bottle every night so kate could do a night feed, she was aware how hard it would be for kate to not be apart of that. She knew she had always wanted to carry a child and never had the opportunity, so she was clear to make sure she felt totally involved in lexis needs and life.

Kate had been fortunate that her boss, also known as her wife had worked out for her to take 3 weeks off apart from when her classes where in exams. Then they would have the two week break so it would give them plenty of time to get into things, Kate had finished painting the baby's room a luscious purple with a field full of butterflies, daffodils and trees a full woodland expereince. It had taken her the best part of two days, but was well worth it as she had watched caroline cry when she saw it. "It's beautiful Kate, I love it" she ran her hand along the door where lexi's name had been put on with floral wooden letters. "It's georgeous" more tears appearing as she noticed the note scribbled on the bottom right hand corner of the picture. "Just for you my princess, a token of my love. Love mumma Kate".

Caroline had without grossing her son out, had explained to William how much she wanted to spend some time with Kate to show her how amazingly wonderful she had been. William had understood a baby free zone might be helpful, "how about you express a bottle and I'll take her round to grans flat tonight give you guys a few hours. That way if your feeling anxious you know she's not far away and you can come and get her, but it's far enough away for you to properly thank Kate" he laughed. "Your a wonderful son William" she hugged Him tightly disappearing upstairs, she had left kate with Lexi and grabbed a shower.

They hadn't had sex since she had been born which was 3weeks and 3 days too long she thought, she had wanted it constantly but body or child had put paid to that.

So tonight would be special and she couldn't wait to suprise kate, her enthusiasm curbed as she began Looking at her stomach in the mirror. The excitement suddenly lessened the anxiety about her attractiveness setting in, she looked a mess. She found herself crying into the sink feeling vulnerable and inadequate instead of sexy, "Caroline" a gentle voice called as the bathroom door was pried open.

Kate found her wife staring into the mirror looking very unhappy "what up sweetheart" kate asked kissing her neck her arms folding around her stomach. "God I forgotten how much I love to see you naked caroline, your so georgeous it hurts" she kissed a little more sductively as she felt the need grow.

"I wasn't exactly body proud before I had Lexi but now I just feel disgusting, look at me and I'm not likely to get my shape back like I did with the boys. I was going to get all dressed up and suprise you" Caroline said shyly. "You were?" Kate grinned, " that so lovely, I love to see you dressed up or dressed down either way.." She winked at caroline in the mirror. That was it Kates beautiful smile and quirky expression made caroline laugh relaxing, "William is going to have Lexi for a few hours tonight so we can be alone" Caroline smiled.

Kate smirked "oh is he now, that will be nice wont it. I have missed us, this" she stroked up and down over her wife's hips, I haven't stopped wanting you. What time is William on duty then?" Kate smirked.

"Not for another hour, so calm your self Missy" Caroline claimed her lips to refute any reply that was on its way from those perfect lips. Instead of a chaste kiss as intended kate had pushed her gently against the door her breathe fast, her hands roaming freely over naked flesh her hands traveling lower across her abdomen the desire becoming too great.

"Kate!" Caroline attempted to sound appalled and failed as kates face lowered over her breasts "I just need a taster, oh sweet Jesus" kate whispered. Kates nose now level with her sex, her body quaking at the sheer thrill of what would come next, she held onto the towel rail as Kates fingers gently probed. "It's been too long, oh Christ I love your hands they Arh Christ.." Caroline shivered words lost, Her hips immediately bucking against Kates hand the desire now unleashed. She could feel Kates breathe upon her centre her legs trembling in sheer anticipation, "please kate I can't wait" she moaned desperate.

"Mum, mum Lexi is crying she won't settle" Williams voice came into the outside bedroom, he knocked before opening the bathroom door, watching his Mum pull a towel around herself and kate retreating from his mother.

"I think she's hungry, You feed her and express a bottle and we will be out of your hair gran is expecting us for tea, and I'd say not a moment too soon of the look on both your faces is anything to go by.

Both women looking guiltily at each other "I don't know what you mean" Caroline tried to sound confused but her face said it all, a few more strokes of those hands would have been enough to tip her over the edge. Her body poised to be owed to be ravished she tried to calm herself "ok love well I'll bring her down when she's done".

william leaving two women now laughing loudly at their almost indiscretion, and excitement of what the next few hours would bring.


	25. Chapter 25

Pure naughtiness ... Its overdue!

Caroline took a deep breathe as Kates hands travelled up her spine delicate kisses following, leaving a trail of wet goosebumps as evidence of her travels. She felt her wife tense as she cupped her hands under her breasts feeling the weight of them pressed down in the bed. "Just as well you expressed a few bottles" kate laughed squeezing them gently, narrowly avoiding a hand attempting to wack her. "This is supposed to be relaxing, sexy not discussing the mechanics of expressing milk from my heavy swollen boobs". Caroline sighed God she didn't feel sexy one little bit and her mind was not helping as she fantasized about turning to face her perfectly toned lover. She had always admired Kates wonderful body but now she felt even more inferior, she sighed again shaking it from her mind attempting to get back in the moment. Kate sensing her over thinking forced her Legs open her fingers finding her core, already wet begging to be explored, entered.

"Caroline how up for this are you? Are you sure your ready you know to... It won't be painful?" She asked tenderly stroking her back in unision with her hand working her clit the wetness evident.

"it's too late to be asking that question" caroline growled she was past stopping their activities now, a few simple strokes had lit the fire. she could feel the copious moisture between her legs that familiar sensation of sheer bliss rising inside her. "Oh Jesus Kate" she winned trying to roll over but kate held her in place, pulling her gently down the bed a little. "No moving, let me finish what we started" she purred sinking to her knees. Caroline felt the air leave her lungs as Kates hot moist mouth wrapped around her throbbing centre, her pelvis automatically bucking urging Kates probing tounuge deeper. "Your so beautiful, so sexy God I'd give up food to have you like this every day, and you know how much I enjoy my food" Kate growled.

Caroline smiled as she tried to control her breathing it had been so long since they were last like this, she had tended to Kates needs since the birth. But she hadn't felt ready to let kate return the Favour and when she had they hadn't had the chance, she closed her eyes letting the sensations take over.

She rolled over as Kate's smoth fingers trailing across her breast reacquainting themselves. Her back arching as kate mouth had found her nipple her head preceding lower, teasingly over her centre. A loud moan escaped her chest as kates nimble mouth found her clit, sucking it viciously no gentle exploration needed. Caroline hands now grasping at kates hair urging her on, as kate sped up the pace. "Please kate, I need you inside me i need it hard" caroline panted "well we still do have Vick to open" Kate suggested.

Caroline felt the smile of her wife against her inside thigh, she had forgotten about that they had brought it before she had had Lexi. They had decided a little experimenting would do no harm what's so ever and so one evening kate had produced a wrapped box, inside containing the strap on. Although she had been nervous about using it she had also felt her blood surge at the image of kate using it on her, although events had gotten in the way and it had yet to leave the confines of its box.

"Arh yes I'd forgotten" caroline smirked feeling her wetness grow the excited twinges across her groin, as Kate now gently stroked her clit with her long dexterous fingers.

"We don't have to as its up to you if you think your up to it, of its too soon after... I don't want to hurt you" kate fumbled with her words. The excitement now evident upon her voice "no I think I could manage its been 6 weeks after all" a small laugh of nerves and excitement leaving her lips. No more words needed kate slipped from the bed, caroline immediately feeling the ache at the lack of kate between her legs.

Kate returned at the foot of the bed fumbling with ties as she positioned the device between her legs and returned to Carolines need. Her mouth now lapping over her copious wetness that only increased as Kate mouth moved lower, dipping her tounuge inside the opening teasing it. She felt carolines legs clench in a vain attempt to hold her in place, failing as Kate withdrew a cry echoing around the room as fingers replaced her mouth. Dipping them in ever so slightly flexing gently as caroline ground her hips desperate to increase the contact and send herself over the edge. "Kate please I can't ... Please" she panted kate now shuffling in to her legs alittle holding them either side of her hips. Caroline groaned as she felt the hard toy now sliding around her entrance, not yet taking the plunge. "Kate" she begged "I love it when you beg" kate smirked lowering herself forward to take a nipple in her mouth as she thrust the toy deep inside her wife.

The reaction was immediate Carolines legs clapping around her waist profanities echoed around their room as Kate inched the toy deeper, Carolines eyes now shut her head pressing back into the pillow, her hips attempting to set a desired rhythm. Her crys surprising herself as the toy met the perfect spot kates fingers rubbing her engorged clit, as she bucked insanely against every thrust kate gave. Her hands clung to kate pulling her closer deeper, kates mouth assaulting her neck sweet whispering spearing her "God your so sexy. I've missed this, you! Now come for me Caroline, let me feel you" she husked into a wet earlobe.

Caroline forced her eyes open as kates gaze met her, it was all it took for the shudders to rack her body, she felt her insides clench around the toy. Felt every touch and movement kate made until the explosion the final release and she came hard. The feeling drowning all others it was so intense she lost all other abilities than to lie there, kate continued to fuck her hard a flick of a tongue over her nipple, and she flew over the abyss again.

Kate lowered herself removing the device and let her mouth lap up the wetness that swamped her core, feeling the little shudders released as caroline came hard again. Kate slowly brought her down from her high moving up to rest beside her, "jesus you are my God" Kate smirked.

"We need to do that again, no everyday" caroline laughed "William has lost one night a week" she smiled. Kate kissed her gently "it was ok I didn't hurt you?" The love and concern melted her heart "no beautiful it was... Life affirming. I am most definitely in love with you, most definitely gay, and I can honestly say mind blowing.

"I'd forgotten how amazing having sex with you was" Kate smiled peppering kisses down her neck snuggling in close. "Hey weve still got 2 hours" she said seductively undoing the ties from Kates hips, watching kates eyes darken. "You don't have to I know your probably tierd and well it's the first bit of time alone we've had I should make us some dinner". Kate so wanted it, more than she could express but she was also aware Caroline had had no sleep in the last few weeks, and was in tears from sheer exhaustion some evenings. Tonight was about her, spoiling her she shuffled to leave the bed, only to be thrown on her back.

"Your not going anywhere, tonight is about you, how much I love you, how much I appreciate you and although dinner sounds fantastic. I've been wanting to eat you all day and it's only fair you get the same treatment as I do. Your turn to ride Vick" she winked letting her fingers trail against her now exposed centre. "Your so wet don't tell me your not up for it?," caroline asked raising an eyebrow. Kates mouth dry words failing her "yes ...um... Sure ... I mean... Yes". Caroline smiled as Kate helped her strap her in "right your turn to lie back and cry profanities " caroline smiled pushing her into the pillows smirking.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey guys thank you to everyone who has been reading and leaving such lovely comments.

I didn't want this to get stale so I thought I'd wrap things up in a conclusion kind of way. But how I've left it leaves the chance to start a new fic perhaps with a different take on caroline and kate.I hope this doesn't dissapoint, let me know what you think. Thank you again. Charls x

Things over the last 4 years had been perfection, it was hard to believe it was her life, to good to be true. William was doing law and politics at Oxford and so far excelling it had really given him confidence, and the opportunity to mingle with his peers. She really couldn't have thought her eldest child could be a more intelligent , compassionate and wonderful in her eyes she had gotten something right. He was due to graduate this summer and was already sorting out his next steps, he wasn't going to come home he was moving in with his girlfriend near to the uni as she was still studying for another year.

Lawerence had matured no end and had been such a massive help with lexi once William was gone and she was currently packing him up reading to send him of to uni. He had decided on Edinburgh the same uni as Raff, who was now living up there with Ellie and Calamity. Much to Gillians anxiety they had moved away and they were making a real go of things, ellie was working and looking after their daughter. Raff studying business with great aspirations and a little help from Robbie had secured them there own place.

With all the grown youngsters flown the nest and a new chapter, they had sold the house and moved nearer to Halifax by 20 minutes. Which meant they saw a lot more of Gillian and her mother, which had been lovely. Celia finally fully excepting and welcoming to them as a couple seeing just how wonderful things were for her now. The relief and enjoyment of this realization meant they were closer than ever, she and Gillian as thick as thieves and we're still close to school. She was still head teacher, and had created a crèche for lexi which had now become a huge success. With a small number of staff and year eleven students helping to run it. It meant that many of the teachers used it, and were returning to work sooner. Including kate she couldn't help smile at the thought. She never knew she would have the sheer joy of being a Mum twice over after 40, they had decided they would try and get pregnant not too long after lexi had turned 2.

She had brought so love and pleasure to their lives and it would be nice to have a playmate was their thought. An obvious advantage was that kate was desperate to carry a child and everything being so calm and perfect it had worked first time. So she was now a proud mum to 2 boys and 2 girls who were now 22, 19, Lexi nearly 5 and Olivia who would be 3 soon.

It had all been a whirl wind but the most beautiful kind John had moved away but still saw lexi every holidays which suited them fine, he was slowly sorting his life out. Kate had not long returned to work now head of year as well as languages and music, she herself had had another journal published last month.

To say life was wonderful felt to under do it, she thought leaning over to kate resting her head on her shoulder. "Bye mummy, mumma" the little girl grinned at them both flinging herself at Them "bye sweetheart, have fun" caroline smiled.

The little girl disappeared into the room suddenly to return "I will miss you" she said clinging to both her and Kates legs before turning and dashing into the classroom again.

Caroline clenched kates arm fighting the tears "she will be brilliant" Kate reassured her, leading her towards the gates. "Her first day at school, where did the time go?, it will be you next" caroline smiled at oliva who clung to kate.

"Lex" she said pointing at the gate, "we'll pick her up later sweetheart" she smiled. Kate strapped her in to the car seat, and sat in the front next to her wife the emotions at the surface, "she will be fine wont she" caroline asked anxiously. She had forgotten it was this hard to leave them. ,"of course she's a McKenzie Dawson how could she not be in her element in a school" she smirked.

Caroline leant over claiming Kates lips, the kiss becoming deeper saying everything she could never find the words too. The desperate plea for Kate to know just how happy she was, just how greatful she was that kate had saved her. Made her happier than she ever knew possible and every day was a gift to savor, "kate marry me...again" caroline grinned.

Kate pulled away a little more watching her wife's expression "we're already married" she questioned. "Yes I know that but lets do it again in front of everyone a big affair, have your mum over to stay, and with the children ...to shout to the world that every day is a miracle for me" a tear escaping the blonde freckled beauty.

"I think that's a wonderful idea -a renewal to shout to the world that anyone who doubted us, your mother for one was wrong" Kate smirked. "Yes to show them all, but mostly for us because kate everyday with you is a gift" kate let a tear slip down her cheek to match Carolines, "it is for me too sweetheart" leant in kissing her approval.

"It was a little naughty taking the whole day off" caroline reminded herself aloud putting the key into there semi detached cottage. "I know but my boss said she would allow it" Kate said perfectly straight faced. "Oh well that's ok, it will be me who gets in trouble tomorrow" she winked, "well we would have only had to leave early to pick her up later. You can't miss her first day, and then we can work around picking her up now we've juggled the schedule" Kate reasoned.

Olivia began to moan "is it nap time" kate asked the little girl, who shook her head stubbornly. It was funny really Lexi although caroline had carried her she looked the image of caroline - blonde locks, beautiful ringlets and pale freckled skin, deep blue orbs that took her breathe away like her mothers. She was truly a beautiful mini caroline but personality she was so like her soft, gentle and shy. She was soppy and liked the calm of life enjoying cuddles and stories, any time where she could be with them. Olivia on the other hand had her complexion for sure her dark olive skin, dark frizzy hair and dark Amber orbs. She was beautiful and she definitely took her other mothers personality traits. She was like caroline through and through, defiant and independent, a tough exterior but sensitive underneath and constantly on the go. The many debates they had had over nature versus nurture, because these girls were polar opposites but it was clear they adored each other.

Caroline held her hands out "come on you can climb the stairs and choose a story" she suggested winning over the argument. The little girl nodded scrambling down and up the stairs ," you puttle The kettle on sweetheart I'll be down in a minute" she kissed kate delicately.

Kate listened to her beautiful caroline on the monitor as she read The Greedy Grub, twice before silence filled the room. Caroline appeared in the door way the light gazing across her perfect from, she looked radiant. An inquisitive smirk from caroline caused kate to chuckle, "God you are more insanely magnificent that the day I met you" she whispered moving forward to embrace her.

"How about we skip the tea?" She smiled undoing Carolines top buttons, "Arh I like your thinking" she smiled between kisses and fumbling fingers. "I love you Kate, more every day" caroline kissed her nose. Kates hands trailing over her hips under her shirt to slip it to the floor, her mouth taking her bare neck caressing it in soft kisses.

"If I'm ever in doubt my body reminds me, all you have to do is look at me and I want you, touch me and I'm yours" she whispered. Kates hands dipping into her trousers the wetness already apparent "do you know how sexy I feel, knowing I make you so wet like this after so long" Kate growled.

"I have some idea" caroline smirked bitting her lip watching Kate, kate watching those electric blue orbs fuck her. "Upstairs now" Kate mumbled feeling her legs weaken "what's wrong with right here?" Caroline flashed the most incredibly naughty smile before slipping her hand into kates knickers. All argument from kate diminished as hot searing lips over took her body and fingers found wetness.

"Magnificent" caroline mouthed as she watched kates eye lids fall heavy in pleasure, "your magnifique" Kate cried out ...

"This is just the start" caroline promised... Sealing the promise with a searing kiss.


End file.
